Things Never Happen the Same Way Twice
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Susan time travels back to when the Telmarines invaded Narnia. But she wakes up to be captured by them and forced to marry Miraz's son, who for some reason was born far earlier, after Miraz threatened to slaughter her people and family. With Susan imprisoned in a loveless marriage, she gets close with Caspian that results to jealousy from her husband and other unraveled secrets.
1. Chapter 1

_**MUST READ SUMMARY FIRST BEFORE READING AHEAD…**_

_The White Witch, in ghost form, surprises Susan after she and her siblings returned to England and left the full duty of Narnina to Caspian. The witch offer Susan a chance to go back to the time when the Telmarines invaded Narnina, knowing full well Susan misses the place dearly. Susan accepts after much hesitation, but when she returns back to the past, she wakes up being captured by the Telmarines and discovers Miraz's son was born far earlier and is now a man. She grows miserable after realizing she is a prisoner, and accepts to marry Miraz's son after he threatened her of killing her siblings and the very last existence of Narnians. But how can she keep her friends alive from Miraz and his son when she reconnects the flaming love to Caspian after she becomes a married woman and a Telmarine queen?_

**This fanficiton was inspired by one of my favorite Korean dramas called Goong Princess. I loved that story, it made me cry, laugh, and laugh, and..Well, pretty much laugh. There aren't many similarities between the comedic Korean drama with this fanfiction, but the main obstacle of how a loveless marriage is pulling both Susan and Caspian back is what inspired me to write this. Anyway enjoy!**

The Pevensies has once again adapted to the reality after being released from Narnia; under the control of the trusted Prince – well now crowned king – Caspian. There is no worry in each one of the hearts of the orphans, but instead desire to see that enchanting land once again.

Susan Pevensie is the great example to such depression for the open life that she entered in just a wardrobe in the professor's fine house. Besides the great title she was known for in Narnia and the laws of nature such a land broke, the one thing she desired most in her heart is Caspian. Before she went through the portal in that magical tree with her siblings, the exchange of an unexpected embrace and kiss made the memory of the dashing prince worthwhile. Ever since she returned back to England – reality – she never looked at any boy who approached her with great fondness the same way she did to Caspian. There were – actually, in clarification, to this present day, there are a few boys who have considered Susan quite a satisfying girl. But every time each one of them approached her, she only frowned or didn't speak a word until they left her alone. Sometimes she used the company of her siblings as an excuse to avoid the idea of talking to them.

In the mornings, she is silent and only talked when someone talked to her, then she would be in school and meet up with her siblings in the train station in order to get home. But in nights, things become more unbearable, she dreams of the adventurous days and years she spent in Narnia – wars, the head-strong fauns with their long curled locks, the brave and also meant not to be underestimated mice; mostly Reepicheep comes to mind to her, the soft and courageous Aslan, and..and her first love, Caspian. Whenever her mind turns to Caspian, the image of the young man can't seem to leave her mind – his long hair reached down to his ears, the smile he makes that makes hers go away and replace the paleness of her cheeks to blush, his broad muscles that his clothes sometimes can't hide from young ladies' eyes, and his courage that has always encouraged her to never believe he is no weakling or a traitor.

But as the days go by the same way, the main thing that haunts her most is the truth.

_She will never return to Narnia._

Those six words are incredibly simple and plain by speaking with the tongue. But in the heart, _in Susan's heart_, it feels like a disease spreading into the body that pulls a person physically and emotionally down into an eternal death valley with no open doors to escape from it.

The day Aslan explained to her and Peter before they left, she understood and accepted her time has ended from ever returning to Narnia for she was growing older and no magic or miracle can change that. But when she caught a glimpse of Caspian awaking from his sleep when she was beside her brother and the almighty lion, her mind betrayed her that made her have second thoughts. Her conscious told her that day that not only would she be saying goodbye to her second home, but also to the man who she has ever liked for the first time.

Of course, Peter and Edmund and even Lucy also has their pains from leaving such an incredible wonderland. But they have moved on with their lives, yet carried the precious memories of their memorable stay in Narnia.

~ Nightfall fell and the Pevensie siblings closed the doors of their rooms to retire. Susan, already dressed in her nightgown, laid in bed with her body turned to her side, using her arm as a pillow and her bed sheets covered up to her stomach. But her eyes are wide open, despite the late hour.

Her body does feel exhausted and wishes to shut down for a good night rest. But Susan continued her fighting against her tiredness to stay awake.

She is afraid to dream again, like she always does. She's afraid to feel how real her dreams are and how close they are it almost feels like she's back in Narnia surrounded by her friends, followers, and fighters.

A shadow of a spare of feet appeared beneath the gap of the door. Then, the doorknob turned slowly and the door opened slowly. Susan pulled herself to sit upright. There by the door stands her little sister Lucy with a candlelight held on her hand.

Lucy smiled, closing the door behind her with her foot. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Susan shook her head. "No. What is it, Lucy? You have something to tell me?"

Lucy walked toward her sister's bed and first placed the candlelight down on the bed stand before sitting on the bed near her sister. She reached into her pocket and took something out. With excitement she showed whatever it is in her hand to Susan. Susan looked at it and smiled as she picked up the object that appears to be a broach. The broach is light and has a beautiful golden head of a fierce lion roaring, almost resembling beautiful Aslan.

"Beautiful." Susan whispered, swallowing the tempting tone of sadness away.

"You like it?"

Susan nodded. "I love it. Where did you get it?"

"I was walking in the street and there was an open market. I walked passed it and caught the sight of some broaches. You're graduating in just two days, so I figured a present would be decent to buy as my way of congratulating you for finishing high school," Lucy smiled as she looked at the broach, feeling proud of herself, "It looks like Aslan, doesn't it? I wanted you to receive your honors with your school robe on with something that reminds all of us of our second home."

Susan smiled and pulled Lucy for a hug. "It's a fine choice you made. Thank you. I won't forget to wear it."

She released her little sister and tried on the broach on the ride side of her breast. Lucy nodded, agreeing it suits her.

"You know I wonder if Aslan ever changed. Last I saw him I saw a hint of grayness in his fur."

"Well, he has to grow just like how much you do. Sooner or later, Lucy, you'll be almost taller than Edmund."

"Pshh," she waved her hand with a shake of her head, "that'll never happen, Susan. And I bet Edmund will make sure of it too," she chuckled as she said that. Then after giving a light squeeze on her sister's shoulder, she stood up and picked up the candlelight again.

"Well, I better go to bed. Goodnight, Susan. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Lucy."

Susan watched Lucy tiptoe out the door, once she disappeared, Susan laid back down on the bed. Her eyes wandered in the dullness of the ceiling. She still does not wish to sleep, but as her fingers touch the cold metal of the broach it gave her comfort to have something that reminded her of her wonderful wonderland.

~ "Susan...Susan..Wake up. Open those eyes," a icy feminine voice echoed, somehow it sounds gravely familiar.

Susan slowly did, squinting from being awake after going through an impossible process to stay up all night as possible before sleep forced her body to shut down. Once her vision steadied, words disappeared from her voice as she saw the sight of the White Witch floating so close to her face but in a ghost-form. Before she tried to roll herself to get off the bed, the White Witch pressed her down in place with her hands.

"This is impossible, you're supposed to be dead."

"I am dead. Just a ghost."

Susan looked down at the ghost hands. "Then if you're a ghost, how come I can feel your own hands?"

"I made a deal with the Keeper of an island you're not familiar with. He controls the lair of mist. He gave me a chance to enter this world only for a short time after I gave myself to be his servant in the Dark Island. It wasn't easy, but its all worth for me to be here after signing by my own name to be a death collector."

"Why did you come here?"

"To give you a chance that you have so desired."

"And what is that?" She looked around her to find anything near her that she can use as a weapon.

"Narnia, of course."

Susan stopped and slowly returned her eyes to the frighteningly looking ghost. "And why would you help me?"

The witch looked down at Susan's attire, and chuckled once she saw the broach. "Your memories of your dear friends in Narnia has never left your mind, now has it?"

"Answer my question, you witch."

"Very well. I want you to return back to time, back when those damn Telmarines ruled Narnia that way you can set things right, now that you know exactly what will happen. My followers were alive then before they were wiped from extiniction. I still hate you orphans and those Narnians who looked down upon me. But those Telmarines are my greatest enemy. I want you to save my followers and keep them alive. If not, kill those enemies more brutally than before. The night they were killed the Keeper did not spare their suffering or gave any mercy, they are damned in that eternal pit, burning alive. With my role as the death collector, I can lead them out of their sufferings. But with my chance to turn back time, you can help me avenge for what has happened to them."

"How can you possibly send me back? You have no magic."

"I don't. But the Keeper does. All you need to do is to agree and accept this offer, or refuse and remain the rest of your life in this pitiful reality."

"I need time to think." She looked away, closing her eyes.

The witch grabbed her chin and centered her head. "Open your eyes, Daughter of Eve."

Susan did.

"This offer is limited. I can feel the Keeper calling for my presence. Make your decision now before I fade away into thin air."

Susan is speechless. She does not wish to witness the horrible deaths Narnians went through when the Telmarines were their enemies, and nor does she want to make any deal with such evil people like the White Withch herself and this Keeper she does not know much of. But...But will it be worth it for her to see her friends again, but in a more saddening situation? This is the only chance she has to ever return to Narnia, only time will be different, and her friends won't know her as well as they did.

"What is your answer, Susan? Just say it."

"Will.." Susan took a deep breath, organizing her thoughts, "Will everything be the same as it was? I mean, the time when the Telmarines invaded."

"Exactly as it was."

"...Then I accept."

The witch's mouth curved into a pleased smile, releasing her grasp on Susan's chin and body.

"How does this work?" Susan asked.

"Just close your eyes. It's that easy..In just a brief moment, you will see."

Susan closed her eyes and meditated. The White Witch, giving the girl a last wicked smile, faded into thin air.

~ Susan's body felt strange and different. She feels a great pain on her wrists and ankles as if some kind of tight metal is holding her down. And the comfort of her soft bed now feels like the cold floor yet covered in bits of pebbles and scratchy hay.

She opened her eyes and found herself lying down in a dark and cold room. She pulled herself up to sit upright. She gasped as she looked down at the braces locked on her wrists and ankles connected to a long chain hammered in a thick rusty metal ring against the wall. Her eyes wandered around in the cramped space and discovered the room to be a cell once she looked at the metal bars imprisoning her in the filthy dark space.

Her weapons are gone and even her siblings. But the clothes she wears are the exact ones she changed into when she and her siblings found their treasure chests back in Cair Paravel.

_What has happened to me? This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm pretty sure nothing like this has happened to me at that time.._

Only two Telmarine soldiers guarded her cell. She crawled toward them but could not reach to the point that her fingers can touch the bars.

"Hey, you! What happened to me? How did I get here?"

The solider made no reply.

"Answer me!" She shouted.

But he still didn't.

She sighed and crawled to the wall to lean against on. She folded her legs and hugged them close to her chest.

The misery of not being in Narnia back in England was completely unbearable for her. But now, for some reason being locked up in the Telmarine prison, fills her mind with regret for ever sealing the deal with the White Witch.

_She lied to me. She said everything will be exactly as it was..Oh what a fool I am. A complete fool._

~ A few hours passed but the sun doesn't seem to go down. Susan desperately wishes to get out of the smelly cold cell for she has stepped on more than four rats and eighteen cockroaches, and refused to sleep in case any cockroaches or rodents might crawl on her.

Another Telmarine solider appeared with a plate of stale bread on his hand along with a metal mug of water – unclean with bits of hay and small lumps of mud floating above the liquid. One of the soldiers unlocked the gate for him to enter. He placed it on the ground and left. The gate locked itself once one of the soldiers closed it.

Susan, feeling quite hungry, reached for the mug and plate and started to eat. The bread is tasteless and look completely unappetizing. She broke it into pieces and forced herself to swallow in order to silence the growling in her stomach. As for the water, she picked the bits of hay and mud with her fingers and drank only some of it to safe it for later.

She placed the plate away from her as far as possible for the rodents to feast on. And she crawled to her small corner with the mug of water held close to her chest as she sat down with her knees folded in the same position as she always was in the moment she woke up.

The only comfort she has in the cell is the barred window that she can look up at. The sunshine shone through the depressing bars that lightened slightly in the cell. Susan stood up, and looked through the window. It's not a pleasant sight, but it's better to look at then the cell she's in. She can see the great architecture of the Telmarine castle and a slight sight of the gates that protects it. Easily she can also see a group of Telmarine soldiers, dressed in their heavy armor, training.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" A voice started.

Susan looked carefully and finally saw a young man, obviously aged a few years older than her from the signs of his short beard covering his chin to his upper lip, walk in with a sword in his hand. He laughed as his friend tried to attack him with his sword. But her heart leaped into excitement once she realized the friend the first man is playing with is Caspian.

_How is that possible? Caspian was supposed to runaway. He should have been with the other Narnians by now. His disappearance is the only reason why Miraz started war. Why is he here? And who is that other man?_

Questions swam in her mind as she continued to watch the young men fighting each other with their weapons.

"Have you been training? Since last summer I defeated you in just a first try. But now look at you, we've been doing this for what? An hour? I thought that tutor of yours only filled your minds of history and dull books. Where did this skill come from, Caspian?"

Caspian kept his eyes in every hit he received from his friend's steel sword, and blocked it with his. "I haven't been training from my professor. Observing the soldiers out here training gave me useful ideas of how to fight properly. I'm glad its more effective."

"Extremely actually. But I'm still going to win."

Caspian chuckled, amused by this competition. "Oh don't be so sure about that, Erlian."

Then, Doctor Cornelius appeared with his usual heavy attire on. He removed his spectacles away from his eyes as he neared the two boys.

"Your Grace, it is time to return to your studies."

"Very well, professor. One moment," Caspian ducked then before Erlian's blade touched his sword, and now standing behind him he tripped his friend until he fell on the floor and inched his blade closer to his neck.

Erlian laughed and nodded, agreeing to his defeat. "Alright, Caspian. You're the winner."

"Now that's something you never say very often," Caspian took Erlian's hand and helped him to stand, "I'll see you later after I'm finished."

As Caspian placed his sword back to its sheath that hung on his belt, Doctor Cornelius suspiciously looked around his surroundings for a brief moment. But then, his eyes reached to where Susan's face appears through the barred window. She almost jumped but instead of looking away, he gave her a pitiful look and nodded at her.

Susan slowly lifted her hand and gave him a small wave before he turned around and left with Caspian on his side.

The sound of the gate unlocking started. The two soldiers walked in and Susan turned around.

"What is it now?" She asked.

"You have to come with us."

The two took both her arms separately and escorted her out. She kept her eyes on the floor before they reached to the exit of the prison. It was painful for her to see many of the prisoners reaching their arms out through the gaps of the bars, begging for food and water and freedom.

She lifted her head as she walked across the groups of soldiers she saw before training. But then, she also saw Erlian himself. He briefly slashed his sword that made a swishing noise as practice. But once he saw Susan's face, he observed her body up and down and gave her a smile when she reached to another door. Boys back in England may stick to her like glue. But never as she ever seen any one of them look at her in such an uncomfortable manner, especially from a prince.

The two soldiers came to a stop when they reached a specific room from inside the palace. One of them opened it and dragged her inside. Susan didn't even pay attention to her surroundings but only at the man who sits on a fine chair by the fireplace, Miraz.

He signaled to the soldiers with a wave of his hand. And they pushed her down that forced her to kneel. Miraz signaled them again and the two left the room.

Susan lowered her head, looking down at the floor, not wanting the horrible man to see her looking defeated and trapped.

Miraz scratched his chin, observing the features of the girl carefully before speaking. "So you are the queen of Narnia?"

"One of them," she whispered.

He stood from his chair and crouched down in front of her. He grabbed her chin and lifted it up to see her face. A simper curved his mouth as he saw a single betraying teardrop rolling down from one of her eyes.

"Tears, I see. Do you already miss your darling siblings?"

"What have you done to them?"

"I've done nothing to them, just not yet, of course. They ran away on time unlike you who happen to be the first to be captured."

"How did I get here? This wasn't supposed – "

Susan bit her tongue. She mentally yelled at herself to shut up. This Miraz isn't the one who got murdered in the battlefield by Lord Sopespian. Instead this Miraz is the man who is still in charge and has the complete control of Narnia just under his thumb.

"You don't remember? I guess my men hit you too hard on the head. According to the report I received from my men, it states that you killed two of my men to save some Narnian but luckily my general sent a boat of spare men in case such situation of possible rescuing might happen. They attacked but for some reason your little friend and family escaped all except you."

She sighed, feeling relieved that her siblings are at least okay.

"Then why have you kept me here? Why didn't you order your men to kill me? There's no use for me to you to have me still alive when you have me in your little trap."

"The idea of killing you was the first thing that came to mind, however, I don't wish for your savage Narnians to attack my palace and kill some of my men. My people may outnumber yours. But I treat my men like a deck of cards. Even when I lose a few, I grow absolutely angry to lose them when I could have kept them alive for good use."

"So what is your intention to keep me alive?"

"Simple," he looked at her face and down to her chest, "To what age are you, Queen Susan?"

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important. How old are you?"

"Eighteen," she replied, releasing a sigh once he stopped looking at her chest.

The simper on his mouth changed into a full, wide smile that reached his dangerous eyes. "You're very young, but in a good age in such a womanhood. My son is just a few years older than you."

_Wait. Could it be that Erlian is Miraz's son? But..But that can't be. Erlian is supposed to be an infant by now. How is it that he is full grown?_

"What are you getting out of this?"

He released her chin and pulled out a folded paper out of his breast pocket. "This is your death warrant. I'm giving you a decision to what I have been thoroughly thinking about while you were locked in the cell."

"You don't have the power to sign that. You're not a king, Miraz."

"I know I'm not. But I know how to turn the minds of the council. Believe me, I _have_ the power to do anything that I see fit. So these are the options I am going to give you. The first option is to refuse any offer from me so you can return to the cell and wait for the day of your execution, which I assure you it will be very very soon. The other option is for you to keep your mouth shut when I present you to the council, and announce you accepted an arrange marriage to my son."

"What?!" She gasped.

"My son, Erlian, is one of the heirs to this land. But his rival is Caspian. Despite the fact he is older than him, the former king's will confirms that Caspian will be crowned as king. But a formal marriage to force an alliance with your people will convince the council to abandon the will; a simple idea of voting will give my son a higher chance to change his title from a prince into a king."

"The council hates me and my people. What makes you so sure that an arranged marriage will help crown your son as king?"

Miraz chuckled. "Because if you accept this and marry my son, I am going to imprison your people into the camps of my land to do harsh labor of production to our resource; a lot of the labors are increasing injuries and severe deaths to the workers, living animals like your people can spare their pains. And after a few days, you will, in your own mouth, will announce to both Telmarines and your miserable Narnians that you have officially betrayed Narnia and accept yourself as a Telmarine queen."

"Never," she hissed.

"It's not a bad future if you think about it."

"I would rather die than be the wife of your own son. I mean, what kind of father are you? Don't you think I am capable to murder your precious Erlian?"

"Oh you won't. If you accept my offer, you have nothing against me, I will have your people and can kill them one by one if you ever harm my son."

Susan silence herself.

This is a complete nightmare. She never wished this much to go home ever since that boy from Hendon House asked her for her name even when she gave him the clear message she's not interested to befriend him or become his girlfriend.

Whatever decision she chooses will end her life drastically. If she dies, she'll never see her siblings again nor ever walk down the aisle in her graduation robe to receive her honors. But if she marries Erlian, she'll leave her friends to believe she betrayed them and she'll never be able to make Caspian fall in love with her again.

"What is your decision, Susan? I am waiting."

"This..This is too much for me to deal with right now. Can't you give me some time?"

"I would but the council is soon to be gathered for another meeting. By then I will either be convincing them to sign the death warrant after having you present yourself for them to see you or announce your engagement to Erlian."

"What will you do to my siblings?"

"If you accept the proposal of marrying my son, I will allow you to decide of what I should do with them. But if you prefer to die with honor, then I will have them killed."

_Aslan will surely come to rescue us..Although he does not show up after a while, but he will save Narnia like he did before with the White Witch. Yes, he will. The very existence Narnians still have hope._

"Tell me your decision, Susan."

"I..I choose..."

* * *

~ The council, already gathered in the throne room, whispered quite loudly amongst each other involving the discovery of Narnians and one of their queen now captured and taken to the Telmarine prison.

Miraz walked in. "Lords of the council, my apologies for being late." He walked up the short stairs of the low centered stage that carries the high throne chair that is only meant for the king. Since he is not, he only stood not too far from it.

"I have an announcement to make to all of you, my lords, so I thank you for giving me your spare time. I am sure most of you have heard rumors that a queen from extinct Narnians has entered to our ground a few hours ago as our prisoner. Well, earlier before I have presented you proof of a Narnian, so may I present you this time the very queen of those savage cockroaches to allow those spreading rumors to rest. Bring her in, general!"

General Glozelle, who's been standing by the door all this time, gave Miraz a nod and opened the door. Two of his men entered, they dragged a bounded Susan who's head is covered with a bag. They left her on the center of the place after removing the filthy bag off her head. Miraz dismissed them as he gestured his hand straight at her.

The council grew louder as they examined the girl from a distance.

"Now I doubt we Telmarines wish to stand by for these fairy tales to take over our land. They may not be much, but having a queen suddenly appearing, to me, makes the idea of wiping them out more appealing."

The council started to agree, even nodding their heads.

To Susan, seeing these men only made her nervous. She kept her eyes low to the floor as Miraz continued to speak.

"But I have come up with another suggestion," he lowered his hand down to his side, "I have given this girl a few suggestions and after much thought she agreed to the decision to marry my son and accept her race as a Telmarine and no more as a Narnian."

The council immediately felt displeased. Three of them stood from their chairs, raising their arms in the air to demand a refusal to such a decision. Others just spoke out suggestions such as "kill her" and also "we don't need no prisoner, death is quicker".

Then finally, one of them spoke to Miraz more calmly other than joining the others. Lord Sopespian, still seated on his chair, pointed a finger straight at Susan.

"That is no queen, but a girl. But if you are correct, what makes you so sure she won't walk away from everything and murder your son? And also, if death is far from your mind, what will happen to those Narnians who are still living?"

"As you heard from the stories, there were two kings and two queens of Narnina. This girl was not alone when she was captured, so the royal rulers are coming together. Her siblings will certainly gather their people to prepare an ambush. By then, our soldiers can capture them and imprison them in spare 'camps' to work for us. We can save the dangerous labors from our people and instead force those savages to do them instead. Having the power over those creatures will force this queen to do as she says."

Lord Sopespian placed his hand down, now rising up to his feet. "You mean to tell me she really has accepted the offer to marry your son, with her own lips?"

Miraz's eyes looked straight at Susan. A teardrop rolled down from one of her eyes as Miraz replied 'yes' to Lord Sopespian's question. The meeting closed to an agreement to the marriage after awhile and Miraz ordered Susan to be sent away but not back to her cell yet instead a suitable chamber. Susan did not lash out at the soldiers as she did before, and instead allowed their strong hands to drag her away.

~ Two female servants prepared Susan to look more suitable before introducing her to Erlian. They striped her off her clothes – burned them for they reeked – and washed her in the steaming bathtub. Susan grimaced as they harshly scrubbed her skin for they didn't have the heart to be gentle with the many bruises on her wrists and ankles. She even coughed many times due to them dumping her head in the water to make her smell sweet, and also added over five different kinds of perfumes into the water and along with two whole buckets of flower petals. After the bath, Susan gladly got out of the water and the two servants dried her skin dry, one of them wrapped her hair with a towel.

They pushed her down by the window and released her hair from the towel so the sunshine can dry her damp hair. With Susan covered with a towel, the painful experience of getting clean didn't end there. The two servants took hold of her ankles and hands and cleaned her nails with needles. It hurt for they again refused to be gentle with the sharp end object that scraped the dirt from the insides of her nails.

The process for some reason lasted for a long time. But when her hair was almost dry, the two servants dressed Susan into an attire they chose for her themselves. Susan only found out how it looks after they finished the corset that holds the dress - she held her breath and held onto the bed rail as they tightened far too tightly and quickly. It's a light sea colored long dress that's over another deep white one, a heavy golden belt blessed with a single jewel in the center is wrapped around her from the waist by weighs down that touches her pelvis, the bodice is low – probably meant for Erlian to feast his eyes on her cleavage – and has a thin-layered golden fabric sewn below the bodice and reaches to the shoulder blades. Susan sighed as she flapped her arms twice like a chicken for the sleeves on the dress is long and has a long tail that reaches almost to her knee. The purpose of choosing this dress seems clear to Susan now because the design of it not only makes her attire attractive and beautiful, but also covers the bruises that ruins her beauty if the prince ever sees it.

As time shortly passed, the servants finished her look by putting her hair up in a loose bun, allowing small locks to fall and twirled by its ends to bring out more of its curls. Once Susan wore the shoes they also chose for her, soldiers knocked on the door. The two servants gave a slight bow to Susan and headed to the door. They opened it and left right after the Telmarine soldiers escorted Susan out of the room.

* * *

~ Doctor Cornelius held out Susan's horn to Caspian. Caspian looked a bit uncomfortable as his tutor laid it on the table.

"Tell me, Your Grace. Were you the one who blew on this last night?"

Caspian never lied to his tutor in his life. As much as he wants to now, the old man has known him too well to do such an action. So Caspian simply nodded his head.

Doctor Cornelius sighed. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, professor, I was only curious what it was for. I didn't meant to touch your things."

Doctor Cornelius paused for a moment, turning his head to make sure no one is outside. He then took Caspian's hand as he spoke. "This is not just a horn, Your Grace. Nor does it belong to me."

"Then why are you so upset that I used it last night?"

"Do you remember the stories I have told you of the great wonders of Narnia?"

Caspian nodded his head."

"This horn," Doctor Cornelius eyed at the white horn still laid on the table, "belongs to one of the queens, The Gentle was one of the titles she was titled by. The royal rulers have never been heard of for over 1300 years. But now that Narnia is in trouble, it is very possible they can be called back to this day."

"How is that possible? They should be already dead. And how does this relate to this horn?"

"This horn is magical, Your Grace. If you blow on this horn then it calls the kings and queens of the Old back to this world. And because of you, they've returned. But unfortunately, one of them is captured now."

"Captured? I thought that prisoner were just rumors."

"I'm afraid not, Your Grace. She was trialed not to long ago. It has not been announced yet of what will become of her."

"She? The queen? Which one, professor?"

"The owner of this horn, Your Grace."

* * *

~ Prunaprismia paced about the room with her arms crossed her chest. Miraz stopped her by taking his wife's arms. But she angrily yanked them off his grasp.

"Don't touch me. How can you do this to our son?"

"There is nothing bad to this, wife. Erlian now can be king after he marries."

"But to a queen of some mythical, disgraceful make-believe creatures? What are you thinking? I thought you cared for your son. But now you're disgracing his future to be married to a girl like that?"

"Caspian is the rival, if you haven't forgotten, wife. Due to the fact his father ensured his future place in the throne, an accident or death will only make the decision easier to see who will be king," Miraz took his wife's hand and this time she didn't lash at him, "You and I planned to make our son as king. Do you no longer want that?"

Prunaprismia sighed. "Of course not, husband. But –"

"No. Hear what I have to say, wife. Once Erlian is married, those Narnians will be under our control. In the end, there will be nothing but humility and disgrace to them. But for us, there will be joy and victory. No more of dealing with to kill off a different race..And no more of Caspian."

She laid a finger on her husband's lips, looking over her shoulder for a moment. "Hush, husband. Watch your tongue. Someone can hear you."

Miraz took her wrist. "So do you agree to this, wife? Will you give our son your blessing?"

"As long as Caspian at least have some credit to his title – for it'll be fair since he's still family, then I will give our son my blessing."

"Thank you, wife. Just leave it to me. I will protect him every step of the way."

* * *

~ Dinner remained quiet. Apparently Erlian heard about Susan's imprisonment but he does not know he is already engaged to her. Caspian who is aware of that fact is more concerned of the trouble he caused of blowing on that horn in the first place.

Miraz chewed on a piece of grape and looked at his son proudly with a smile. "Let us have a toast. Today is a fine day to remember."

"Why do you say that, father?" Erlian asked.

Miraz took his goblet and raised it. "Pick up your goblet, son."

He did as Miraz said and even Caspian.

"My dearest son, this toast is for you. You have grown into a fine young man and although you are preparing yourself as the heir to this land. I trust you can still deal with the challenges of having the responsibility as king."

"Father," Erlian warned, eyeing Caspian who's seated opposite from him.

"There's no need to feel uncomfortable to talk on this subject, my dear son. For it is now clear you are next in line to be king."

"What?" Erlian gasped.

"As I was saying, just this morning the decision has been made that you will be married to the queen who has ruled this land long before the Telmarines."

"You mean Narnia, father? I thought Narninans were extinct."

"They're not, unfortunately. But are you willing to marry their queen."

Erlian leant back on his chair, placing his goblet back down. "I don't even know her."

"You'll get to know her, my son."

Silence took over the extra hour the four spent before departing to their chambers. But during to the conclusion of the dinner, there was nothing but disappointment and worry to Caspian. He has learned so much of the life of Narnia and the great legends of the heroes from the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve. But the guilt weighed heavily in his heart to bring the very existence of Narnians to a doom, and even force upon a future their very own queen does not desire. Caspian always respected his race as a Telmarine. But now knowing that a queen from a distant time he known so much leaves him with pity to have her marry his very own cousin, and live the life in the new changes his own people made on her very own land.

* * *

~ The soldiers who escorted Susan out of the chamber she was first sent to left her in a large cold room filled with shelves that carried a great deal of records and books the Telmarines collected and published so far. She remained seated on a marble bench and is now asleep for she waited for at least two hours.

Her body shivered from the cold evening wind now entering the room from the open windows. With her head leant back on the wall, a person finally entered the room. The door creaked open and closed quietly as possible. Then, the sound of footsteps neared her and came to a stop.

Her body stirred.

Erlian smiled as he looked down at her, a memory returning to him the first time he saw her escorted out of the Telmarine prison. In his eyes, he sees not an enemy but a beautiful fair maiden. He never knew she was the queen he is to marry, but he is very happy now that she is and will be his wife in time.

He crouched down in front of her, looking at her face so closely. And stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Her body stirred slowly and the movement awoke her. But once she her eyes opened, she nearly jumped to see Erlian right in front of her. His hand did not move.

Susan rolled her eyes down to her cheek, looking with horrifying eyes at his fingers that continued to stroke her cheek.

"Slept well?" He asked.

She nodded, swallowing hard.

"Tell me. What is your name?"

"Susan," she whispered.

He finally lowered his hand that made Susan feel slightly in ease. She tried her best to look at him straight in the eyes, but every time she did it forced her to look the other way.

Erlian personally is a very handsome man, compared to Caspian. His hair is yet short and is beautifully colored in auborn brown, despite his parents both born with black hair. He's quite tall as well, possibly an inch taller than his cousin. But the one major thing Susan cannot bear from this young man is his eyes. They are dark and dangerous looking..just like his father's. But of course, if Miraz was in Erlian's place right this moment, he wouldn't be smiling so sweetly like what his son is doing right now. For although Susan can see Erlian's effort to be friendly, the smile curved on his mouth appears to reach up to his eyes that forces the smile to have a hint of wickedness.

He lifted her chin up when she looked away gently with his hands. "Why are you refusing to look at me?" His smile widened. "Are you too shy?"

Susan forced her chin off his grasp, looking the other way. "You look like _him_."

"Like who?"

"..The devil who arranged this in the first place."

She expected him to be a bit insulted and possibly receive a slap on the face, yet she received no such kind.

Erlian nodded, his smile loosening away from his lips. "You do not like my father. I understand that, Susan. As an enemy, why wouldn't you be?"

"Aren't you mad that I despise your father and along with your people?"

"Of course not. But I would be mad if you tell me that you don't..Honesty is important to a married couple, isn't it?"

Susan cringed from hearing him say the word "marriage". Since birth, she never thought about marriage or ever the idea of how her future will turn out as being another man's wife. But being trapped in a different world in a far more early time period brings her to the conclusion that her future is not all going to be about chores, fighting over what to have for supper, or attending to family dinners.

"You're not against the idea of this whole thing?" She asked, bravely lifting her head up to look at him.

Erlian shook his head. "Not in the slightest."

"I was the queen of the land that your people invaded. How is it that you have no fear to be married off to a woman who has the capability to murder you or at least have people on her side who can?"

"A girl with a pretty face is never harmless," he tucked a strand of hair in her ear, "See. You didn't even pull out some weapon and killed me when I just touched you."

"I won't be able to make you happy."

"Nor can I. Are we even now?" He smiled, taking her hand.

She looked at this youn-huh, well considering him as her fiancé is perhaps more appropriate now. She doesn't need a week or two to realize that Erlian's character is high-spirited and avoids any terms of seriousness. It is quite a shock for her since he seems heavily different from his father.

Erlian pulled her up to stand and she did. She looked at him full of disbelief.

"Is this a joke to you? _Erlian,_ you are agreeing to marry me and become responsible to the imprisonment of my siblings and my people. H-How can you take this so lightly?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You were the one who made the decision to marry me, didn't you, _Susan_?"

"I only did it to keep my family alive and my use of the word family doesn't only just mean my siblings, it includes my angry Narnians who has been hiding from your people for so long. The other option your father so generously offered me was to have myself sentenced to death. To be quite honest, that option was more appealing than the first."

"But you didn't decide on that."

"One misery is better than offering to hundreds. I can risk myself with you..."

He smiled and lifted her left hand. "Believe me, love, there is no need for risk," he removed a ring from his last finger and slipped it on her wedding finger, "There, now a ring to signify we are man and wife. And all we have to do now is to make the announcement."

"Announcement? What announcement?"

"Come on."

He pulled her by the arm gently and the two left out the door.

* * *

~ Outside of the palace gates stands numbers of Telmarine villagers. Miraz stood in the center balcony with his wife beside him. For a few minutes his announcement confirmed a promise to capture the Narnians and an engagement to be held between his son and one of the enemies' queens.

Just on cue, Susan and Erlian appeared behind the married couple. And before she could realize what's going on, Miraz and his wife stepped back as she and Erlian stepped forward to the center. The crowd cheered as Erlian took her left hand and lifted up in the air, making sure for all to see the ring on her finger.

Susan looked at these unfamiliar people shouting the name of her fiancé. All she feels is complete guilt to stand on this ground while holding the hand of a Telmarine prince. Narnians had been desperate for a change for so many years, and they hoped for the present rulers to return. But what would they think of her now once they find out about her engagement? Of course, they might understand it is a forced arrangement. But the rest can lose all hope and resent both the Telmarines and the present rulers of Narnia.

As she looked deeply down at the people raising their arms in the air enthusiastically, across one of the towers hides a large eagle bird-like creature. She knows very well who that is and the wonderful service its ancestors offered during the war against the White Witch. A teardrop rolled down her eyes as she watched it secretly fly away successfully, but the main thing that broke her heart was before it left, she caught the sight of a small human head hiding on the creatures back, a person with dark hair. The boy was Edmund.

_I'm sorry, Edmund..Just flee from here. Take Lucy and Peter and run. You all must leave. The Telmarines are coming._


	2. Chapter 2

A heartbroken look remained written on Edmund as he returned to Aslan's how. Inside, everyone is preparing for war, gathering the weapons they have so far. The three Pevensie orphans were lucky enough to find a small bunch of Narnians when they ran away from the Telmarines.

As Lucy saw her brother appear, she smiled and with great hope she carried in her heart – she was distressed over the capture of her sister – ran to him. She took his hand and playfully looked up at his face.

"Edmund, what did you find out? Good news, I hope...Edmund? Edmund, are you alright?"

Her smile disappeared as he gave her no reply. She froze with the distress overpowering her again and destroying the hope she built so hard.

_Is she really gone? No. No, that can't be. Susan must be alive. She must be._

Lucy followed the trails of her brother and found him already talking to Peter alone. It appears it is a short conversation for once Lucy walked in on them the only words she caught were "You can't be serious" from Peter's own mouth.

"What's going on?"

Both Edmund and Peter looked at Lucy.

"Susan is engaged." Peter replied with a flung of his arms, looking frustrated. He turned around with his hands on the back of his head, thinking hard of what to do next.

A close feeling of a real live lightening hit Lucy in the heart. The temptation of wanting to faint forced her body to stumble, but she caught herself on balance with Edmund's help.

"Take it easy, Lucy. I was surprised too when I found out."

"How can this be, Edmund?" She looked up at her brother in disbelief. "Which Telmarine is she engaged to?"

"A Telmarine Prince."

Lucy shook her head, gulping hard to swallow away a big lump growing in her throat. She pulled away from Edmund and rushed over to Peter.

"Peter, you have to save her. If she marries him then she'll become a Telmarine queen. You know that she does not want that."

Peter lowered his arms and slowly turned around. He placed his hands on his little sister's shoulders, the look of anger and fury still written on his expression.

"If we save her, Lu, we'll only be sending ourselves to an early death. They'll take her away again and put the rest of us to prison, or even death. It's not worth it."

"Then what do we do?" She asked desperately.

"I don't know, Lu. I really don't know."

* * *

~ The moon took its place from the sun, signaling the change of time as evening. Everyone went to sleep in their proper places, except a night watcher who took the first watch outside on the top of Aslan's how.

Lucy, desperate to find a way to save her sister, snuck away from Edmund and Peter. She threw on her cloak and tip toed out to the exit. With great effort, she managed to leave without getting caught by the night watcher. However, one very clever one followed her in silence without notice; Trumpkin.

With her belt still on waist that Father Christmas gave her, she pulled out the dagger out of its sheath as she cautiously moved deeper into the woods.

During the short travel she went through after Susan was captured, she met – well saw very briefly – Aslan twice. But of course, nobody believed her, Edmund sided with her, yet only did not to make a fool of himself - last time he didn't believe her she ended up telling the truth.

So far, Aslan is the only one who can put an end to this. He was the almighty king of Narnina, after all. He protected Narnina long before the Pevensies arrived, and he even saved it from the White Witch's invasion. Now again, after 1300 years another enemy has arrived that has threatened the very existence of Narnians for years. With Susan on the line of ruining her reputation and living an unwanted life, Lucy desperately prayed mentally for Aslan to miracously appear, in hopes for the great lion to call out the friends of this very earth to sweep away the Telmarines and save Narnia.

She walked further and deeper through the woods. Trumpkin is growing tired of walking, but he still followed for the sake of the little one's protection. But as she neared a stream, Trumpkin accidently came across some twigs that his foot stepped on without notice. She jumped from the sound and immediately turned around with her weapon pointing straight ahead.

Lucy sighed in relief to see Trumpkin instead of no beast or monster. She lowered her weapon and walked toward him.

"Have you been following me?"

"Obviously. The forest is no place for a little girl like yourself to roam about all alone. Anything can happen to you out here."

"Like what, being followed by a dwarf?"

Trumpkin let out a cough, frowning after hearing her say that. The great flame of bitter anger and fear melted from Lucy's hot steaming head. She sighed, licking her dry lips after seeing him slightly crushed of her negative use of the word "dwarf".

"I'm sorry. I..I didn't mean to say that. I'm just really upset."

"I can tell. By the time your sister says 'I do' to that Telmarine she'll no longer be our queen."

Lucy turned around, kicking a stone with her foot. "Everyone knows now?"

"The Telmarines announced it publicly. Of course, we know about it now. But besides you worrying over your sister, why did you sneak out and come out here?"

"I was just hoping," she laid her hand on the golden lion on the top of her sword's handle, "..that he might appear."

Trumpkin sighed. A slight hint of annoyance clear for her to understand he still won't let go of his claim that she was only imagining things when they were traveling and Aslan is really gone.

"Look, I know you think I'm crazy," she turned around to face the little man again, "But I know what I saw. Aslan is still here, watching over us. And tonight I thought he might appear to me so I can ask for his help."

"How do you know your mind wasn't playing with you then?"

"Oh! Would you stop sounding like your a grownup? I had enough of it!"

"_I am a grownup_," he said angrily, his eyes sharp after saying those small words.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, I forgot..."

* * *

~ Trumpkin and Lucy returned safely together. Not either one of them spoke a word, but Trumpkin deliberately refused to speak in order for the poor girl to grieve in the proper silence she deserves.

The night watcher, standing by one of the steps of Aslan's How, suddenly caught something alarming. A figure of two Telmarines appeared from the shadows of the night. The night watcher immediately reacted fast by blowing on the horn once four arrows shot straight across at Lucy and Trumpkin.

Trumpkin threw an arm around Lucy's waist as she ducked with her hands on her head. They ran as quickly as possible, but inside both their minds they carried a great sense of fear for their lives. Once they reached the entrance, one of the arrows hit at the back of Trumpkin's right thigh. Lucy screamed to see her friend suddenly on his knees in agony. But he pulled himself up, returning his arm around the girl's waist and ran – ignoring the inflaming pain in his leg – with Lucy.

Inside, everyone began to prepare themselves for the attack. Lucy wrapped an arm around Trumpkin's shoulders and placed him down by the wall. She went on her knees and fought the tempted tears that are dying to fall down to her cheeks.

"Where does it hurt? Show me."

Trumpkin laid his head back, gritting his teeth as Lucy examined how deep the arrow pierced through his thigh.

"What has happened?" A concerned voice started from behind.

Lucy turned her head desperately and felt a bit relieved to see the kind badger standing right behind her. She took his paw and pulled him closer to the scene.

"Trufflehunter, you must help him. He got shot because of me. Do you think you can manage to aid him?"

Trufflehunter looked down, pulling on the arrow only a centimeter and quickly stopped when Trumpkin screamed between gritted teeth, almost kicking his bad leg to the air.

"I'll try, Your Majesty. But I must hurry, there's a battle going on outside."

"A battle?" Lucy looked around to see almost everyone now heading out of the safety of their underground shelter. "But I recall there were only a few Telmarine soldiers, how is this a battle?"

"Wrong, my queen. There are more to come," he took her hand and pulled on it to signal her to stand, "You must leave, Your Majesty. It's obvious many will die here, who knows if we succeed to defeat those party of soldiers out there?"

Lucy shook her head, looking with tearful eyes at a now pale Trumpkin. "I can't leave him, Trufflehunter. And what about my brothers?"

"I'll deal with him. There's no time for you to think of others, you must leave when you still have the chance. Go. Run."

"But – "

Trumpkin forced open his red tired eyes, weak from too much blood loss. Without even a smile, he spoke to her. "He's right. It's not worth being here."

"That's not right for me – "

"There you are!" a voice called out from behind her shoulder.

Before she can find out who it is, two hands grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up on the back of a horse. Lucy protested.

"No! I'm going to stay! I'm going to stay!"

"Don't be silly. You have to go now." The stranger is Peter.

Peter secured the reins of the horse and led it to the other exit where it leads to a lighted tunnel.

Lucy looked at her brother. "Peter, please..they're all going to die. You're going to die out there too..Just surrender. Simply surrender."

Peter took one of her hands, giving it a kiss. "Ride straight to the woods and don't ever look back. Hide as best you can from those Telmarines, Lu. Alright?"

"But Peter – "

He cut her off by slapping the horse on the behind that forced it to run. The last he heard while heading back to the other Narnians were Lucy's pleading words "Peter! Peter, please!".

* * *

~ The two servants dressed Susan in her nightgown not too long ago. But the girl hasn't slept ever since they locked the door. Ever since she saw a great number of Telmarine soldiers exit the castle, she knew right away they're heading to Aslan's How.

By the open barred window, she tortured herself by keeping her open eyes out at the dark night. No Telmarine soldiers are in sight. But every minute that has passed, she's aware there's probably a Narnian dropping dead from being slain or worse, captured and will be imprisoned like Miraz planned.

* * *

~ Only a very few Narnians entered the gates of the Telmarine castle in complete shame. The Telmarine soldiers escorted the surviving Narnians to the Telmarine prison except for the Pevensie brothers, who thankfully remained alive, yet wounded.

General Gozelle ordered four of his men to follow him when he left the prison to attend the royal prisoners. They stopped to where the two brothers are. Four of them divided into two and grabbed hold of the arms of the brothers and followed General Gozelle.

"Where are you taking us?! Wasn't it enough that you nearly killed us all?!" Edmund angrily shouted. One of the soldiers that held onto him silenced him with a hard punch on the face that left his lips bruised.

Peter, furious of them injuring his brother, kicked the soldier who hurt his brother hard on the side. But it only resulted for him to receive a hit on the face as well.

They finally came to a stop at the horse stables. The soldiers bounded both the ankles and wrists of the brothers and then covered their heads with bags once sedating them with an effective compound poured on a still damp handkerchief. The five of them got on the patched horses with Peter and Edmund loaded like a bag of flour on two of them, and they all galloped away out of the gates of the Telmarines' castle.

* * *

~ Miraz and few of his men went to Susan's chamber after hearing distressing news from her servants. From the pass twenty minutes, she's been breaking everything in her room to find a way out, and even threatened the guards outside she'll knock down the door for sure.

The two soldiers straightened their postures as Miraz appeared.

"Step aside."

They did as he said. Miraz removed the key from his vest pocket and lifted his hand as a signal to his men behind him that he'll deal with this alone.

"But my lord." One of them protested.

"I don't need protection from a female, gentlemen, I assure you, I can deal with this without any of your assistance."

He unlocked the door with it and placed the key back in its place. Once the door opened, he received a hit on the face with a pillow. Miraz grabbed the pillow, tossing to the side while closing the door behind with his foot.

Susan distanced herself from him, looking determined to escape yet quite mad looking as well. From the moment she entered this palace, she looked beaten and exhausted. But now she looks depressed and insane as if blood and the very danger of blades and arrows are her only comfort.

She held the back of a golden candleholder as her weapon, her knuckles turned white as she tightened her hold on it.

"Let me out, Miraz! Just set me free!"

"Stop shouting. There's no benefit out of you behaving this way. For Heaven's sake, woman, open your eyes, you lost the battle. We Telmarines won. Now stop convincing yourself there's a chance to defeat us because you're only fooling yourself from believing such a ridiculous nonsense."

_Trying saying that when Aslan appears. The living trees have been asleep far too long, Miraz. But when they awake you'll regret everything you have done to this place, and to the people in it who has twice more reasons to live here freely. Of course, you'll see nothing and remain still on the bloody ground, slain from the hands of one of your very own lords in the council._

He inched closer to her, but she still threatened him with the danger of the hard solid weapon she carried in her hand. He chuckled, and without even thinking of possible cautiousness, he grabbed the candleholder from her. But she angrily pulled it away, and once he loosened his grasp on it, she swung the back of the candleholder straight to his face that resulted to leave a deep cut on his cheek.

Miraz placed a hand on the cheek she injured. The cheekbone is throbbing like a heartbeat, a feeling of a bruise is already forming. His dangerous eyes looked up at her. But Susan looked at them with courage, no longer frightened of them.

"Do you really care for your family?"

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question, my lord? Or are you just being stupid?"

"I take it that you don't then. You know the first time I saw you, I guessed you to be a clever young lady. After hearing about the perfect shots you made at my men, I was pretty impressed, and even asked for clarification if that archer was for sure a woman. But in the mind, Susan, you certainly are the one who is stupid and exceedingly careless."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm already getting sick of your behavior tonight. So I'll say what I have to say and leave before you hit me again. Just this evening, my men successfully took away your Narnians and imprisoned them in the cells. As for your siblings, I had them escorted to a far off household that's a few miles away from the village. I promised that you could choose what I should do with them. But after receiving such violence from you, I'm starting to think I should break that promise at once."

Susan's hands immediately loosened her grasp on the candleholder. It rolled away from her foot as she completely released its waist.

"They're alive?"

"According to my general's report, yes, they're very much alive..Well, except one."

"One? Which one?" She gasped.

"Your sister. I suppose she managed to escape during the attack. It's unclear if she can also manage to survive all on her own in the forest. But to my guess there's no way a small child can get through one whole day through the risk of being eaten by wild predators, or even worse, starve to death."

"Don't say that in front of me, Miraz. Take me to my brothers. I want to see them with my own eyes."

"They were sedated and will not wake up until morning. For now, focus on this. What do you wish to do with them? You have the option to have them set free after signing a treaty that clarifies by their legal right that it is forbidden for them to step foot near the Telmarines or they will be killed."

"And the other option?"

"I will arrange a small property for them to have. But they will be heavily guarded and watched. Those two options are the only ones I can give you. But then, of course, death is another choice I can arrange."

She kicked the candleholder to the side and walked toward the door. "And you know very well that I'll never agree to that." She grabbed the doorknob and rotated it to open the door.

"So what is your decision?"

"Your second offer. And I get to visit them whenever I like," she opened the door all the way, "Now if our business is finished, please leave."

Miraz headed toward the door, briefly blocking the small pool of blood on his cheek. But before he stepped out of the room, he paused and looked at Susan who still stood her ground with her hands on the door. He leaned uncomfortably closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Keep in mind that anyone who disrespects me have a price to pay."

"And what is the price that _I_ have to pay?"

"The wedding was supposed to be held in three weeks time. But because of your wits and a mark you made on my cheek, you'll be punished to marry my son a lot sooner."

Her heart almost stopped after hearing that. She squeezed the life out of the metal doorknob, making her knuckles white and forcing plumped veins to pop on the top of her hands.

"How soon?"

"Three days," his eyes lowered down to her hand, smiling after looking at the ring, "Prepare yourself, Susan. It won't be long until we see each other again as family, instead of as strangers."

"Don't forget enemies, Miraz."

"I never will."

He let out a frightening laugh as he left the room. The sound of the evil laughter echoed throughout her room as he left with his men. Once it died down, Susan melted to the floor.

Her eyes watered with tears, and for the hundredth time her mind filled itself with images of the happy life she could be in if she never agreed with the White Witch. She closed her legs to her chest, hugging them close with her arms. Her cries can be heard from outside, but she didn't care. Every teardrop that shed from her eyes, amount of hatred she carried toward the Telmarines increased.

_Where are you, Aslan? Why can't you appear now and end this? My days are coming to a complete doom in just seventy-two hours. Oh please, come and save us. Save everyone...Please. Come, stop hiding. Just come like you did before. Same things can happen twice, can't it?_


	3. Chapter 3

Peter slowly opened his eyes as he felt a warm sunshine lighting on his face. Up ahead he sees a ceiling painted in simple beige instead of the blue sky. He quickly tried to get up, but his weaken body failed him, and he laid back down.

"Don't move too much, Peter. You need to rest." A female voice replied.

Peter turned his head to find the woman, the woman is Susan; she sat on the edge of the bed. A bowl of lukewarm water rested on her lap, along with a rag. She picked up the wet rag, squeezing it almost dry, and wiped it on Peter's damp forehead.

"Susan?"

"Shh...Don't talk. You need to rest, just try to go back to sleep."

"No," he turned his head for her to stop, "Where's Edmund?"

She placed the rag back in the bowl. She pointed to the bed placed in the corner.

"He's sleeping over there. Don't worry, he's fine. I just checked on him."

Peter nodded, looking at her attire strangely. A great sense of curiosity and anger washed over him to see his sister dressed in rich clothing and with a Telmarine medallion on the cloth of her light long cape. She looked down at herself, and gave him a weak smile.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?"

"No, you look pretty. But what does this all mean? Are you telling me you're really going to marry that bastard's son? Come on, Susan, we all know you better than that."

"Peter, it's not what you think."

"Then tell me what the hell is going on here. I want answers. I mean, just last night some soldiers separated me from – Ah!" He placed a hand on his bandaged shoulder.

Susan sighed, squeezing the wet rag from the bowl again. "I told you to be careful. Just take it easy."

"Just take it easy? Fine, I'll take it easy. So why won't you let go of that thing and talk to me, or if you can't do that then get the fuck out of here."

"Alright," she released the rag, lowering her eyes at the bowl, "...I didn't expect you to be happy to see me. Really, I get it..You see, the day I was captured I was in prison and ended up in a cell. But after a long while two soldiers took me out with no reason, and they escorted me to a room where Miraz was. He presented me with a deal that if I marry his son, he'll have mercy on the Narnians but instead put them to hard labor. When he added to the option to keep you and Edmund and Lucy alive, how could I refuse?"

"Lucy is not here."

"I know. Do you know where she is?"

"She could be anywhere by now. I thought it would be safe if she escaped. I never thought things will turn out like this."

The anger in his tone melted as he said those words. Now knowing the truth, he feels great pity on not just the Narnians but also for his sister who actually has to go through an experience to marry an enemy's son who she does not know very well, except for the fact his kind nearly wiped out hers.

"Are you a married woman?" He eyed the ring on her finger.

Susan looked at her brother, shaking her head. "No...Not yet. The wedding is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Why so soon?"

"I did something to Miraz and he got angry. He said postponing the wedding a lot sooner was his way of punishing me...I don't know what I can do to stop all this, Peter. To be honest, I'm really scared."

Peter took his sister's hand, giving it a light squeeze. She smiled a little by the gesture, but still couldn't hide the pain remaining haunted on her tired face.

"You don't have to marry him."

"I wish I don't have to. But if I don't, it's going to cost me your life and many more."

"Susan."

She pulled his hand away from hers and stood up to her feet. "Just stop, don't worry about me. I can deal with this. You just get well and try not to run away from here."

"Will you be back?"

"Of course, I should go now. One of the guards will call for me soon. But when I return I'll explain everything to you."

She gave him another forced smile before turning around to leave. Peter lifted his arm out, ignoring the pain on his bandaged shoulder.

"Hey!"

Susan turned around. "Yeah?"

"A hug won't hurt, will it?"

"Of course not."

She returned back to her brother, memorizing the look of his pitiful figure again before receiving his embrace. Her cheek rested on his uninjured shoulder as he stroked a hand on the back of her head.

"We can still fight against those damn bastards."

"I know we can," she slowly released him, "but right now we're weak and have nothing against those Telmarines. So please, Peter, don't do anything rash or ever think of any idea to escape. Because whatever you do that involves eliminating those Telmarines cost our lives. Narnians deserve far more better than an unwanted death. Although the slavery they're forced to live in now is no dream, it's the only way of mercy the Telmarines are willing to give, or else it'll be either death."

"Do you really think you can walk out there tomorrow and say your vows to the son of a murderer, your own enemy?"

"_Our_ enemy," she corrected. "And yes, I will marry him if it means to save you and Edmund and Lucy and all the other Narnians who survived the ambush."

"Susan."

"I really have to go."

He grabbed one of her wrist once she tried to take a run for it. She winced as his fingers pressed on her still fresh bruise.

His eyebrows knitted together by her reaction. He lifted his head up slightly and pulled the sleeve of her dress up to her forearm. Susan quickly yanked her arm off his grasp, but Peter already seen the bruise before she did.

"Did your own fiancé do that?"

"No, I got it from being locked up in the Telmarine prison the day I was captured. I swear, Peter, I didn't get hurt by him."

"But you know he _will_ hurt you, very soon I bet."

"You're not making this any easier."

"And I'm not trying to be. Don't do it, Susan. Just don't. I don't care about my life and the last thing I can ever bear is to see my own sister walk into a future she does not desire."

"I'm doing this for all of us. Whatever happens to me doesn't matter. Never forget that."

She sadly turned around and walked quickly to the door. Peter called out her name loudly, pushing himself to get off the bed but only resulted him to fail with a few groans and aches. As for Susan, while a few Telmarine soldiers escorted her out to the stables, she wept silently.

_The wedding is tomorrow...I can't believe it. It's tomorrow._

~ The two female servants entered Susan's chambers without even knocking. One awaken her out of bed while the other opened the blinds to allow the sunshine to brighten the darkness of the room. The servant didn't even need to shake Susan awake for her eyes remained wide open the entire time.

Dark circles colored beneath her eyes and her skin felt unnaturally cold. Because of the wedding, she couldn't sleep nor stop thinking of the horror to be a wife of a Telmarine. Since the war she experienced against the Telmarines the hatred she carried for them never left her heart, and to this day it still hasn't. The image of the drastic war never left her mind either – the evidence of their steel swords all bloody from the very own blood of her friends and obedient followers, and their weapons they made out of the once living trees and used it to destroy both her kind and the last of Aslan's How. How happy she felt to have Aslan back and achieve a magnificent victory. But instead here she is now, back in the past, back in the dark old days.

The servants bathed her and left her alone in her room for her to dry for an hour or two. They told her before they left they will return with the dress they are not quite yet finished making. Susan didn't say anything or nodded in reply when they told her that. She remained seated on a chair by the window, wearing nothing but a robe.

After about an hour of waiting, the door opened again. But it isn't the servants instead Susan's future-mother-in-law. Susan did not rise from her chair or even looked at her for another moment when the woman walked in with a neatly folded veil on her hand.

Prunaprismia walked toward her and unfolded the veil.

"This veil was what I wore on the day of my wedding. Wear this with the dress when they bring it in."

"Why didn't you ask a servant to deliver it? You didn't have to do it yourself."

"Because I may not like you due to your history, I have always wanted to give my son away to a proper lady. However, I still want to do what's best for him on the day of his wedding."

"You hate me. And you know very well I hate your son. Why would you still be so kind to give me your own veil?"

"I don't hate you as a person, I hate you for hating my people. And I'm sure you'll learn to love in time, Erlian, he's a good boy and surely surprise you to make your life happy."

A sarcastic simper appeared on Susan's lips. "Happy? My, you're very funny."

"I'm serious, girl. And I know it. That's the married life I lived in the day I married my husband."

Susan finally looked at the woman, her smile immediately disappearing from her mouth. "You mean you didn't love him?"

"Of course, not. My husband first asked my father for my hand and my father accepted the arrangement. I had no say in it. On the day of my wedding," she smoothed a hand down at the veil, "my mother made this veil for me, and when she helped me put it on, I told her I was scared and didn't want to marry that man. But all she said was the same thing I just told you, she told me I should just go along with it and in time I will grow to love him. So I took her advice, and many years later what she said turned out to be right, I was happy and I still am."

"How do you love that man? Haven't you ever despised him?"

"Oh yes I have. But during a few years after we were married, I tried to look at him as my husband, a man who can really give me love instead of as a hated villain, my nightmare. It was hard to achieve something like that. But the harder I tried, the successful my effort turned out."

"I don't think I can do the same thing as you did...You're advice is simple and easily spoken. But it takes a stronger person to achieve something like that."

"Well, you got here this far, haven't you? You remained locked in a dark, filthy cell for nearly eight hours. Then you accepted an arranged marriage out of all cost to keep your family and people alive. And right now you're talking to me, the wife of the man you so hate, without even attacking me or threatening to kill me. I think, as my opinion from woman to woman, _that_ is being very strong compared to what I've done over the past twenty-three years."

"Thank you..." The two words came out from her mouth with uncertainty. "Thank you" is a more respectful and kinder way to say to a person. It is not comfortable or seem quite appropriate to say such words to a woman who Susan is against, after all she doesn't know the woman very well and should be cautious of her as her enemy.

Although, truthfully, Prunaprismia is not cursed for life with blood and guilt in her hands, but the man, whom she claims to love, and her son who will soon be in charge of this land are the greatest murderers and enemies. She is not one who will kill someone easily like her husband nor her son. But for the sake of their protection, it is an obvious scenario to see the woman actually pick a weapon and use it if one betrays her family.

In order to avoid any awkward silence, Prunaprismia decided to change the subject. She took Susan's hand and pulled her up to stand. She touched a strand of Susan's hair to check if it's still wet. It's dry now, but still cool and cold.

"Your hair is dry enough to try this on," she placed the veil over Susan's head, "There. It looks nice. Do you want to look at yourself through the mirror?"

"No, no thank you. I don't really care how I look today. I can just walk down the aisle with a potato sack over my head, see if I care."

Prunaprismia nodded and quietly headed to the door. When her hand touched the metal doorknob, she paused.

"And remember this, girl," she whispered loudly for Susan to hear, "I didn't choose to give you the veil out of kindness, it is only a tradition. A bride always needs the cover to hide her true feelings masked on her face..If you must cry, cry, but just don't let anyone see it. Weakness is your greatest enemy that men for their advantage. Keep in mind of that."

* * *

~ All eyes except for Erlian looked straight at the bride. Susan walked alone in a handmade wedding dress, the skirt of it is so long it's at least ten inches away from her feet. She walked slowly toward her future-to-be-husband and the minister to kill time, the main reason why is because she could look at Caspian a lot longer. Her face is covered with the white floral patterned veil Prunaprismia gave her just this morning, so no one can see her tears and trembling lips. Once she finally reached to where Erlian is, the two faced each other as the minister opened the Holy Book to start the ceremony.

"Let us join hands."

Susan gulped as she slowly lifted her left hand to Erlian's. He took it and ignored her face grimace as he closed his fingers.

"We are gathered here today of the sacred matrimony of one queen and a prince. The sacred vow of marriage is a journey that requires patience and respect and willingness to share a life as one; witnessing here before God of this unity, certainty to share the life with one man and one woman will be sealed legally by my words. Do you, Prince Erlian, take the vow of marriage for richer or for poorer, sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I will."

Susan cringed as his fingertips smoothed on the top of her hand, tracing on her plumped veins.

"Do you, Queen Susan, take the vow of marriage to His Grace, for richer or for poorer, sickness and in health till death do you part?"

No answer escaped her lips.

Erlian gave a squeeze on her hand to signal her to reply. But she needed no signal to remind her what she must say to the question.

"My lady, please tell me your answer."

Susan gulped hard, not caring that Erlian can probably feel her hand trembling. "..I...I..I-I wi-will."

"Then by the power vested on me and the witnesses standing in this very room, I pronounce you man and wife. Your Grace, you may have the permission to kiss your bride."

Erlian released Susan's hand and lifted the veil over Susan's head. Her heart pounded loudly as Erlian's lips inched closer to hers. Before their lips met, she quickly turned her head to look the other way.

Miraz, who stood not too far from them, clenched his fist tightly. His wife laid a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to calm down.

Mentally Susan begged for Erlian to end the ceremony with just a kiss on the cheek. Instead, Erlian can't seem to accept the objection, he snaked his arms around her waist and forced his lips onto hers. She took his arms and tried to pull them off her, but he hid her struggling to break free by pressing her closer to his body. The guests clapped their hands once Erlian finally released Susan's lips. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve as he took her hand by force and got down the aisle.

~ Nightfall fell during the reception. Susan and Erlian were arranged to sit in the center of a long table while other members of the council and Erlian's family sat down between the married couple. Susan only ate little from her plate, mostly keeping her eyes down at her hands.

Erlian poured himself for some more wine into his goblet for the third time. He raised it to his lips to take a sip, but changed his mind and placed it back down when he caught Susan taking her wedding ring off her finger. He took her left hand and snatched the ring away from her grasp.

She gasped by his touch, and watched him slipping the ring back on her finger.

"I don't want to wear it."

"Why? Does it not please you? If that's the case, wife, I can get you a brand new one, with a large diamond and a finer silver band."

"No. That's not my reason, I just – "

He yanked her arm that forced her body to move closer to his.

"What are you doing?"

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Remember your place, Susan. You see all these people. They will be eyes and ears at all times, here in this palace. Base on your behavior, it effects my reputation and the new future for your friends and family. Do you understand?"

_There's no way out of this now...He's right. I have to be careful. For the sake everyone's lives..Including mine._

She slowly nodded. He forced a smile and kissed her cheek before she leant back on her seat.

~ Caspian rose from his chair and approached the couple. Susan turned around to see her first love standing there, extending his hand out for hers.

"Ah! Caspian. My dear wife, I like you to meet my cousin."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Susan." Susan took his hand and gave it a shake.

She savored the touch of his warm hand, disappointment built in her heart as he released hers.

"Cousin, do you mind if I steal your bride for a dance?"

"Mind? I trust you, Caspian, go on. As long as my wife agrees, of course."

Susan shook her head. "I don't dance."

"I'll teach you," he reclaimed his grasp on her hand that she just dropped, "I promise to you, it's not that hard. Trust me in this."

"..Alright."

She stood from her chair and followed Caspian to the centered dance floor. There are already a few couples dancing, but when they saw Caspian and Susan heading their way, they walked off the dance floor, leaving the two alone. As Caspian and Susan faced each other, he took her hand and laid the other on the small of her back. She rested her free hand on his shoulder as he took the lead to the simple dance. Since Susan's dress is far too long, Caspian taught her a simple dance that requires not too much movement.

Susan never felt so touched and happy like this before. Here she is now, holding hands with Caspian along with a divine music. It feels like a fairytale, the time when Cinderella meets her prince, dancing until midnight in her beautiful magical gown with all the envying eyes on her...But, of course, like all fairytales and reality, there's always an ending. Cinderella has to run back to her house before midnight, never having the option to stay longer with her beloved prince. And for Susan, once the dance ends, she must bid goodnight to Caspian and return to the arms of her husband.

"I am sorry that you have to go through this," he whispered.

Susan looked at his eyes in shock.

"I'm no fool, my lady. I know what you're going through and I apologize that you went through this far to keep your friends alive."

"Why would you apologize, Caspian? You weren't the one who given me the choice of an arranged marriage."

"I have every mean to apologize," he leaned a lot closer to her ear until his cheek touched hers, "I was the one who called you and the rest of the royal family of the Old by the horn you left behind."

Susan opened her mouth to speak, but when she saw Erlian she shook her head of the idea after seeing him reach for the handle of his sword, the weapon hanging on his belt. She looked the other way that forced Caspian's face to back away.

"It's too late to apologize. I'm here, aren't I? As depressing as all this might be, you at least called me at the right time to show me and my family what a terrible mistake we made of leaving our own home behind."

"I had no intention of making you feel that way."

"I know. But thank you for the apology," she released his hand and pulled away from him, "I should go back."

"The song hasn't ended."

"Erlian doesn't look comfortable. Goodnight, Caspian."

_If only you remember, Caspian..The war. Your friendship and trust with the Narnians..Our first kiss._

She turned around and Caspian bid her 'goodnight' back. But she didn't hear him, as she returned back to her seat the couples who danced on the dance floor earlier returned to dance.

Erlian took his wife's hand, but she yanked it off his grasp, refusing to look at him in the eye.

When she pulled away from Caspian, she never felt so much bitter regret before. It felt like a mother cutting all ties from her own children. Her main reason to ever return back to this world was to see Caspian, just at least one more time before returning back to reality. But now seeing that man she could only feel nothing but more pain than what she suffered through back in England.

* * *

~ Susan's worst nightmare is starting to unravel. At the end of the ceremony, Erlian and Susan arrived to the chamber they will share together for the first time. A few servants entered the room to help the couple change into their night clothes. But they soon left, leaving them alone.

Susan's mother have discussed to her the whole process of intercourse, and the mandatory need to decline to perform such a physical action with any partner before she's married. But matters such as this cannot be prepared for anyone, especially a girl like Susan who protected her virginity all the way to the quiet life in Finchley through the life-threatening war. But now, as a married wife, that virginity she so long cared for must be given away to her own husband.

Erlian, already under the covers by the bed, watched Susan brushing her hair by the open window. His hands rested on the back of his head, whistling a soft tune while she took her time to brush each lock with care.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Let me finish first," she replied without even looking at him.

When she came to a finish, she brushed the same areas she already brushed before. Erlian sighed and got off the bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smoothed their way down to her forearms. She gulped as she felt a warm body pressed against her back.

"It's time to sleep," he kissed her on the neck and the other on her bare shoulder, "Stop stalling and come."

She looked irritated from the scratchiness of his slightly soft yet prickly beard.

"I'm not that tired."

"You need to rest. I heard from your servants you didn't sleep well last night. Stop tiring yourself out and go to sleep."

"I'm fi – "

"No you're not. Come on."

He dragged her toward the bed and she helplessly followed. When he got back under the bed sheets, she simply sat on the edge of the bed.

He chuckled to see his wife behaving this way. He lied down on his side, arching his arm with his elbow pressed on the softness of the bed; he held his head up with his hand.

"You're scared of me."

"I'm not."

"Well, you're scared of something. Are you frightened I might _do_ _something_ tonight?"

"..Maybe." She mumbled, growing pale.

He smiled and rolled over to his side. With his back turned from her, he spoke to her without looking back.

"I won't look. Lie down now."

"I will when I get tired."

"Alright then. Goodnight, wife."

An uncomfortable, awkward hour passed and the sky grew a lot darker. Susan sat in the same position from the moment she touched the bed sheets. She's been staring at the wall the whole time, waiting for Erlian to sleep. They may be married, but the immediate close contact as this, sharing a bed with a stranger, is the very height of experiencing a real-live nightmare. So far Erlian has not stirred or snored, just remained in the same position with his eyes closed and his breathing soft and almost silent.

Susan checked on Erlian, watching him carefully. She sighed, guessing he's asleep, and removed her robe. She learned a great advantage to get out of bed quietly without waking anyone, due to the same performance she went through over the years during the time when Lucy crawled to her bed sometimes when she was very young.

She lifted the bed sheets a few feet up and crawled onto the bed. As her head laid down on the pillow and smoothed the bed sheets onto her body, Erlian's eyes opened and he rolled over to where she is. She gasped as an arm, in a quick move, wrapped around her waist and grabbed her arm. She quickly sat upright to break free, but once she made the effort half-way, Erlian pushed her right down. As she landed back on the bed, it resulted to Susan's cheek resting on the side of Erlian's upper arm like a pillow, and he trapped her with his arms - finding to be muscular from his great strength - like a mother treating her own child, pulling her closer to his warm body.

"I thought you'll sit there forever," he whispered, his breath blew so close to her nose.

Her breathing grew shallow from the feeling of his closeness. She snaked her hand to break it free from her husband's hold, but he refused and only tightened his grip.

"I'm tired, wife. Just sleep."

"I-I can't sleep like this."

"Just try."

"I ca-"

"Shhh..Go to sleep."

The body heat from his close presence burned Susan's cheeks. As his eyes closed and this time tried to sleep, Susan remained wide awake.

Her hands dug deeper into the sheets, gripping the fabric hard and tight. Her breath only escaped through her nostrils as tears fell down her cheeks. All the pressure tightened between her teeth, swallowing the sobs that are wanting to escape from her lips. But the more those tears trickled down her cheeks, Erlian's hands roam their way on her defenseless body.

~ In the dining room, the royal Telmarine family are already seated, eating their breakfast all except for Susan.

After awhile, when she walked in, each one of them gave her a brief look once she sat down. But Caspian, on the other hand, could not keep his look away from Susan's eyes, for there are dark circles beneath them and the depressed expression masked on her face gives the obvious message she has been crying.

A servant served Susan's breakfast on her plate and stepped aside after placing it in front of her. She picked up her fork and only picked on her food, rolling a piece of grape with the spike of her fork. Erlian, who is seated beside her, slipped his hand under the table and took her hand that she laid on her lap. She almost jumped with widened eyes by the touch of his hand. But she calmed herself tiredly when she saw that its only Erlian. He folded his fingers on her hand and lifted it to her lips, giving it a peck on the top of her back hand.

"Good morning, wife. Slept well?"

"...Fine. Just _fine._"

Miraz sliced a slice of bread, smiling proudly to see the suffering look on poor Susan's once brave face. Prunaprismia did not look at her, only ate in silence.

Susan tried to release her hand from her husband's grasp, but he only tightened it just like last night. She gave up when he gave another kiss on her hand.

She carried no appetite for food, so she placed her fork down back in its proper place.

"Erlian," she forced herself to look at him with a forced smile, "I have a request to ask you."

"Of course, what is it?" He raised his goblet to his lips and took a sip of his wine.

"My sister is still missing. I wish to have a horse and my weapon to go out to find her."

He placed his goblet down and let out a cough mixed with a small chuckle. "..You want to go deep into the forest all by yourself to search for your sister? Are you mad, wife? That place is no place for a woman."

"I can handle myself. I'm not helpless."

"I'll grant your wish to find your sister, but I'm not going to allow you to go to the forest by yourself. I'll send for my men to search for her, so there's no need for you to join."

"My sister doesn't know what has happened to me. She'll be scared of your men. I have to go too."

"You listened to my son, girl," Miraz started, "you are to stay here."

Susan turned her head to Miraz. "I did what you said. So why are you against the idea for me going out to find my sister? She could be dead by now, or at least severely injured."

"That is none of my concern," Miraz replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "you only want the girl to be found, don't you?"

"I need – "

"I can go with her."

Everyone looked at Caspian who spoke. Susan gulped hard to see him there.

"I can go with her, Erlian. I'll keep her safe. Will that be enough?" Caspian assured.

"I trust you, cousin. But I still can't agree."

"No, son," Miraz broke in, eyeing his nephew, "let him. The two of you can take three of my men for your safety. Leave after breakfast, that'll save time."

_Just risk your life for anything, Caspian. You're useless now afterall._

"But father," Erlian protested.

"It's a generous offer, son. Be thankful to Caspian," he looked at Susan, "Does that please you, girl?"

Susan refused to respond by words and only nodded.

~ The Telmarine soldiers did return Susan's weapon. As they galloped on their horse into the forests, the three soldiers rode closer to Susan with each of their hands on the handle of their swords, keeping a watchful eye on her in case she attacks them. After a long ride the only thing they found was Lucy's cloak. They slowed the paces of their horses in the area where they found it, and Susan shouted out Lucy's name non-stop.

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you?!"

"Perhaps we should go on foot. She might be lying incautious somewhere," Caspian suggested.

Susan nodded. She jumped off from her horse and didn't even bother to tie the reins to a tree branch. She simply started her way deep into the forest alone.

Caspian got off his horse and handed the reins to one of the soldiers. He ran to catch up with Susan for she speed walked ahead of everyone else.

"Susan, Susan slow down."

"No, I have to keep moving."

The train of her dress draped the leaves fallen on the ground; her foot tripped over it for she continuously moved one place to another. She almost fell on her face if it wasn't for Caspian's arm catching her by the waist; he steadied her back on her feet with the help of his other arm. She irritatingly kicked the inside of her dress with her feet. But when she lifted her head, her mouth grew dry as her eyes locked with Caspian's. A moment of silence broke out during the brief exchanging of stares between them, but she broke away from his stare with a turn of her head.

"Thank you..Caspian."

"You should be careful," he released her slowly, making it unclear if he was willing to let her go or disappointed.

"I'll try."

She refused to look at him and started to walk away. Caspian only followed but this time kept a slight distance away from her.

~ "Where can she be?"

"I'm sure we'll find her," he lifted his leather canteen to her, "Drink. You would need it."

"Thank you." She took it and drank from it. After a long sip, she handed it back to him. Her eyes never left from the surroundings of the trees. In her mind there's nothing but possible places where Lucy can be at this moment.

Throbbing pain ached on her feet. The pain force her to look down at her feet and massaged the waist of her shoes.

Caspian caught her doing this and went over to her, breaking the distant gap he made with so much effort. He crouched down in front of her and looked down at her feet.

"What is the matter?"

"My foot hurts. I think it's just blisters."

"May I?"

Susan shook her head, embarrassed. She's been out here for nearly two hours, her feet must stink by now.

Caspian can't seem to take no for an answer. He took her ankle and laid her foot on his lap. She protested, already feeling guilty of making a dirty footprint on his pants, but he assured her it is no problem. She looked away, holding her breath as he untied the shoelaces of her boot and removed the shoe. She can feel her sock being removed and now her damp bare feet exposed. Fortunately, although it is smelly and sweaty as expected, Caspian did not gag or cough. He only carefully took hold of her feet and ankle with his ungloved hands. As he turned the foot over to see the sole, he nodded after seeing a large oval blister looking freshly plumped on its skin.

"Does it hurt?"

"When I walk, yes."

He looked down at the ground and scattered one of his hands on the earth and he picked up a wood chip when he came across a sharp thin one. Susan looked at the random tool Caspian just picked up with both fear and mix of curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"The blister doesn't look so young. It can be easily cured by cutting the dead skin to allow the unwanted liquid out, that way you can continue to walk without any trouble."

Susan has never heard of this remedy. Back in Finchely, whenever she gets blisters on her hands or her feet her mother would apply them with Vaseline and advise her to be patient for the process takes a long time to heal.

"Will it hurt?"

He lifted his eyes up to hers and gave her a smile. Her mouth dropped a bit ajar and her eyes melting to bitter regret for allowing herself to actually look at him like this.

_He hasn't changed at all...That's the same way he smiled when we kissed and hugged._

"Not one bit. I promise," he looked down at the back of her foot. She watched him perform the short operation. But when all the liquid came out from the small cut he made with his tool, her chance to look at him freely became broken when he finally lifted his head and placed her foot carefully down, forcing her to look the other way before he caught her staring.

"Thank you," she muttered, awkwardly putting her sock and boot back on.

* * *

~ "The matters in the Forts Creek must be settled by dawn, son. This," he pointed to the Creeks Lake on the map rolled out on the long table, "needs to be taken over. Those villagers must be pushed to live elsewhere. Or else, the council will be dealing with a great deal of complaints the following day. Understand?" He looked up at his son, but a sigh escaped his mouth as he saw that Erlian hasn't been paying attention at all.

Erlian stared down at a specific spot on the table. His focus completely hypnotized in an entirely different world created in his mind. Miraz laid a hand on his son's shoulder. Once Erlian felt his touch, his head immediately moved up and his widened eyes met his father's.

"Y-Yes, father? You were saying?"

"Never mind about that. What's the matter with you? You are soon to be crowned king. And here you are standing there like a fool, not bothering to listen to my important report."

"Forgive me, father. I'm..I'm just not myself today."

"This doesn't have to do anything with your Narnian bitch, or some whore you kept hidden from me, is it?"

"Father, I assure you, I haven't taken one step into a brothel since you raised the whip to my back. But you're right about my odd behavior due to my wife's leave."

"She is _not_ your wife, son. She is your enemy and prisoner but also your key to keep you on the throne. That was the whole purpose for you to marry her. Don't treat her as a future queen; she is only a dog trapped with a chain tied around its neck."

"Father."

"No, listen to what I have to say. You have no reason to be concerned over her safety. Three men are enough to please a mother that her own child is in good hands. She's going to be just fine. Not to mention Caspian even volunteered to go with her himself. So do n-" Before the word "not" almost escaped his mouth, he stopped after seeing his son's face harden.

Miraz shook his head and let out a chuckle. "Ah, my dear son, your only fear isn't just over the girl's safety. You're afraid about the whole idea of your own cousin going deep into the forest with your wife, where you cannot see them, all alone."

"_Father_."

"Son, I have known you since birth. The look of jealousy on your face doesn't take three weeks for me to notice."

"I'm not jealous."

"What happened to you telling me ever so constantly of how you trust Caspian, and how dearly close you two are?"

"I-I still do feel that way, father. Honest."

"Then why is there fear in your eyes?"

Erlian shook his head, running hand through his hair. "..Enough of this, father," he dropped his hand, "Marriage is certainly something I don't know much about. But arrange marriage, a living hell, is a perfect subject that reaches to my full knowledge. I'm sorry again for my unacceptable behavior. I should just take your advice, and tell myself my wife is safe."

"Erlian, stop – "

"No, father," he cut in, "I am not a child anymore. I'll deal with the matter. Alone. Without your guidance, for once."

Miraz breathed out through his flared nostrils. He straightened his posture with his hands on his back, and then turned his body to the table. "Very well, since your tongue won't allow you to speak on the subject, we might as well forget about it. I'll repeat what you should have listened to from the beginning."

* * *

~ Erlian, finally left alone all to himself, went up to the centered balcony where he found his mother sitting in an offered chair, silently doing her needlework. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek without speaking a word.

Her brows raised to her temple by the touch of a pair of lips pressed against her cheek. But her expression softened to see her son. He placed his hands on his mother's shoulders and looked at what she had sewn.

"What are you making, mother?"

"A little something for myself. There's hardly much to do around here. But settling down with a needle kills the spare amount of time before the day is out. Why did you come up here? Shouldn't you be with your father?"

"I just was..Just need some fresh air."

"What is it son? Something troubling you."

From the corner of her eyes, she watched his every move as he walked nearer to the smooth rectangular railing. On his face is written with deep worry, a concern Prunaprimia can easily guess what could possibly be about. She stood up and placed her needlework down on her chair. With her hands closed to her abdomen, she dragged her long train to where her son stood. Her heavily ringed hands touched his shoulders as she stood beside him.

"Is there something you want to talk about with me, Erlian?"

"No, mother," he curved a smile onto his thin lined lips, "I'm fine. Just tired from father's lectures."

"Erlian, you're talking to me right now. Your smiles may fool everyone around here. But they don't fool me. Whatever is bothering you, tell me, you know you can trust me to whatever you are confused or discomforted about."

"Honestly, mother, I feel more confused and lost then discomforted."

"What is it then?"

His smile softened to its original thin lined form. His eyes lowered down to his hands that gripped tightly onto the grey cemented railings.

"Tell me, mother. What was it like for you when you married father? Was the experience painful?"

"Painful is a harsh word to describe my past, my dear son. But difficulty is certainly a more appropriate adjective. Although, your father and I have learned to love and respect one another, we were not exactly a compatible match from the beginning."

"Tell me in specifics, mother. I want to know."

"Well, for starters, the main thing I always thought of day after day was my family and my home. I had to leave it all behind just to be where I was. In nights, I would quickly get to bed before your father did and in the morning I'll keep my eyes closed and pretend I'm asleep until I know for sure your father awakes and leaves the bed after giving a kiss."

"When did you learn to..to adapt to the life you promised to?"

"Time may be a good healer to most situations. But mine, wasn't exactly a good cure. The only remedy to the problem I ended up in was what I had to do; I told myself to accept and at least try to let your father into my heart. It was quite an awkward process at the time, but my efforts were all worth it in the end." She placed a hand to his cheek. "And in just two years later, I was blessed with a healthy baby, you, my dear Erlian. From that point on, when your father heard from the doctor the sex of the baby, he was overjoyed and treated me with such..with such kindness and love that I never knew he actually had inside him."

Erlian remained quiet. His mind slowly digesting the information his mother so far has told him. Prunaprismia can only feel disappointed in her son of him asking such questions to her. She knew from the moment he asked the first question that he wants to make his marriage real, and worthwhile. Through the observation of any Telmarine citizen, Susan will never have a happy life nor will she embrace the new society she's imprisoned in, for she will forever be known as the coward queen by marrying a Telmarine prince and accepting a deal to imprison the Narnians for life instead of allowing them to die in honor and dignity.

"She'll never love you, Erlian."

"What?" He quickly turned his eyes away from the dullness of his hands to the color of his mother's eyes. "What did you say?"

"You know very well what I said. She'll never, no matter how much you try, love you. This marriage is not real, Erlian, it will never be. It is only a shameful punishment to those Narnians and nothing more. To me, my son, as your mother, I always wanted you to marry a woman you love and who can easily agree to share her last long years to live with you. I'm sorry that I have no power to still grant you that wish. So far, all you can do is to keep the victory and history of our people alive and risen to the very skies of the heavens. We have taken this place for it to be our home, my son, so our generation could grow. How can we achieve that with another race getting in the way?"

"I know she can't love me, mother. But I do not like - "

"Stop," she cut in, "I know you want a smooth, physical contact with your wife. But that is never going to come true, Erlian. Did you know what I knew very well as a young wife of the two things that could have made my future? One was to learn to love your father and offer him my respect and life to him, and bore him children by his own blood. Two, the very last frightening image, was to become a victim and marked by his own body; with a continuous loveless marriage, all I could have offered was my body and my virginity I guarded for so many years. When I had you and I saw your father carry you in his arms, I did not feel happy or touched of such a beautiful moment. No, I was relieved that I knew my future was surely going to end as the first choice. As for Susan, this Narnian queen, can never do the same as I did for her situation, and her reasons to marry you are by far different than mine.

"She had a choice, son. It was either bloodshed and complete silence. Or a slow process of backbreaking pain to the death while she suffers for a lifetime in a force marriage to her own enemy; you, my dear darling. Now that I know you crave for a _close_ feminine presence during the evenings in your bed, I conclude your future – no, _her future_ will end as the second choice. Her body will open to you against her own will. But her heart will remain closed."

"You're my mother. How could you say this to me?"

"My words are too painful and dark, I know. But they are the truth..You're all grown up now. There is no reason for me to treat you like that little boy like I always did. For now on, all I can do is to tell you the truth. And you got it in your question."

Erlian angrily marched out to the exit. But right before he stepped off the balcony, his mother called out his name to say her last words.

"Wait. Think very carefully what I told you. It is your decision to respect having a convenient, loveless marriage without going against her will. Or..just take her body and do whatever your heart desires. There's no one here to stop you or can. You're on your own, son. For now, you're really on your own."

* * *

~ "Lucy! Lucy!" Susan shouted.

Caspian followed from behind, looking around his surroundings but making sure he's not too far away from Susan for the sake of her safety.

"Lucy!...L-L..."

Her legs wobbled that forced them to give up on her. As she landed on her knees, she dug her hands angrily through her hair. Tears gave up on her that mixed with her wrath and remorse.

Caspian stopped.

An act of grief should be respectfully allowed for a person to go through but alone. The last time Caspian seen a pitiful young woman crying out for a loved one was..Well, never.

He took cautious steps toward her and he appeared right behind her and crouched down. Susan's back arched in a curve, her head low with her hair draping her face. Her eyes burst open when she felt warm hands weighing on her shoulders.

"We'll find her. Don't cry, Susan. You can look about this entire forest until you drop; I understand your fears of what has become of your sister. But please..out of all things, do not cry."

She sniffled, refusing to show him her tearful face. "What if I can't find her, Caspian?...She's only a girl. A bit grown up, yes, but still a girl..."

"Let's not doubt her survival the ambush. You must not lose hope."

"I ca-"

"No," his face neared its presence closer to hers, "you must stay strong. Don't lose it. Alright."

She wiped her tears away, and nodded. "I'll try."

"Look at me."

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Please. Just look at me."

She wiped her eyes again to brush the salty tears, and licked her lips to give them more color. As she hesitated for another short moment, she finally lifted her head and turned it to look at him.

"We're going to find her. Forget about all the worst possibilities that could be true. Only think about finding her, and nothing more. Understand?"

She nodded, sniffling a bit.

"Come on, let's keep looking."

He took her gently by the arm and helped her stand back on her feet.

Susan awkwardly brushed the dead leaves off the skirt of her dress, and returned to making the distant gap between herself and Caspian who appears no longer to stop keeping his eyes off her. She walked ahead as before, but slowly to save the energy left inside her.

Suddenly, she stopped, a conscious inside her forcing her to say something she both will regret and redden with embarrassment.

"..Caspian?"

"Yes?"

"I-I just wanted to say," she craned her neck a little, peeking behind her to see him, "..um t-thank you – for what you said, I needed to hear that."

"No need to thank me, Susan. At this point, you deserve more than my useless words."

"Oh! They're not – " She slammed her hand on her mouth. Mentally, she told herself to shut up, reminding herself of the line she's crossing.

"What was that?"

She looked ahead, let out a forced cough. "Nothing. Let's keep looking."

* * *

~ Another long hour passed, and no hope came to find Lucy. Susan grew tired and even her horse complained with thirst. Caspian led them to a nearby stream to rest. She did not protest, for her body is too weak to use. As they reached the stream she released the reins and her horse galloped toward the waters, lowering its neck and licking the fresh cool water. Susan walked breathlessly toward it too, licking her lips from the delicious sound the horse is making as it drank nosily. She went on her knees and dipped her cupped hand into the water, bringing some water to her lips.

Caspian went beside her and took a drink of the water too.

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve after taking a third drink. It's not entirely clean like in England, but walking around in a forest for so many hours makes no difference if what she's drinking right now is stale wine; anything at this point taste good to the stomach.

"That taste good," she gasped, lifting her head up with her eyes closed breathlessly, "I..I never knew water tasted so good."

"We should rest here for maybe an hour. But I'm afraid we would have to return soon, it's getting dark, Susan."

She opened her eyes, steadying her head properly. She mediated for a moment, relaxing her tense muscles and cooling her damp back by the wind.

"I don't care if its black as coals out here. I am going to find her, Caspian. You told me to stay strong. Then allow me to tell you something in advice, leave if you don't want to help me and understand that my sister's life, at this point, means more to me than ever."

"Susan."

She lowered her eyes down at her lap, with her hands closed to her lap, she continued to speak. "Lucy is still a child, Caspian. She is not capable enough to risk a whole night in the wild. The last I seen her she was fine and well protected by my brothers and I. But here she is, somewhere in this darn forest, probably starving and wounded...Back at home, she always been taught about behaving cautiously during a war that's still occurring in my home land. But even here, she's not even safe or free to live happily. There's war here too just as worse and concerning like back from our real home."

"Susan."

"I know I'm speaking to much but – "

"Susan," he took her by the arm, "Look." He pointed straight ahead at the stream. Susan followed his finger and gasped after seeing what he is pointing at..More like, who.

"Lucy!" Susan immediately pulled herself up to her feet. She ran toward the stream, ignoring the slight pain on the her foot. As she kicked her legs in the water, for the water forced her skirt to float up, she made it to where an incautious Lucy floated face down. She picked her up and turned her over. Her body feels unnaturally cold and still.

Susan brushed her sister's damp hair away from her face as she turned her over. She leaned closer to Lucy's chest and listened for a hopeful pulse.

_Stay with me, Lucy. You can't be dead. Please..Be alive. Tell me you're alive, please._

No pulse.

Susan shook her head. Caspian, who stood near the waters, lowered his head, knowing by Susan's reaction that Lucy is dead. Susan refused to believe this. With still a weak sense of faith planted in her heart, she picked her sister up and walked to the dry surface. As she got out of the water she laid Lucy down on the dry pebbles. Caspian went up to her and tried to stop her. He bend down on his knees and took Susan's shoulders.

"Susan, she's gone. Just stop."

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders. She placed two fingers on her sister's neck to check for a pulse. But Lucy's heart is still silent as before.

"I can still save her," she opened Lucy's mouth and leaned her face closer for her lips to meet Lucy's.

Caspian frowned at this action. He took Susan's shoulders and pulled her back. She pulled his hand off her desperately.

"I can save her, Caspian. Just let me try."

"She's gone, Susan. You'll only hurt yourself even more of carrying such hope she can rise from the dead."

"Just wait and see."

Susan leaned closer again and pressed her lips to Lucy's. Caspian and even the two guards looked away a bit awkwardly. Susan huffed oxygen into her Lucy's mouth, then arched her back upright, and pressed great pressure onto her sister's chest as she sat in a sitting position. She repeated the steps over and over again until Lucy's blue lips let out a cough. Caspian finally turned his head and looked shocked as Lucy coughed out some water and opened her eyes. Susan smiled and choked back sobs. Instantly she took Lucy's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Lucy, darn you, you scared me. Are you alright?"

Lucy breathlessly inhaled air, looking with squinted eyes at her sister. She smiled as she squeezed her sister's hand. "...S-Susan..."

"Yes, Lucy, I'm here. I'm so glad you're alright."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm not a huge Game Of Thrones fan or even watched all the episodes. But I do like a lot of the characters and the storylines of the show. It's quite amazingly exciting when I watch some of the episodes, yet I just stopped watching it completely because my parents don't approve of the violence. Anyway, Joffery really inspired me to create Erlian. Joffery is really..Huh, in a more simple and American way of describing his character is just three words, Psychotic Heartless Dick. As much as I hate him, it gets to me of how he thinks so highly of himself, and brutally allows no sympathy to exist in his heart. I would always try to rip my pillows when I watched a few episodes of one of the seasons during the time when Joffery harshly bullied Sansa – it wasn't even like some guy making fun of the way an innocent girls looks or talk like, it was more like a guy making you go outside and force you to look at sliced heads of your family members spiked and hung high in his very home. Pretty brutal, I know. **_

_**But don't worry my character isn't going to compare completely like Joffery. Any hoo, enjoy.**_

Susan grabbed hold of the reins with Lucy seated in front of her, leaning back tiredly on her sister. Caspian rode beside them with the guards following from behind them.

"Are you okay, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, resting the back of her head on Susan's shoulder.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine..Susan, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe. Our brothers are there already."

Lucy smiled. "They're alive. Thank God. I thought they were dead. Are they well?" She opened her eyes and rotated her head to look up at her sister's eyes.

"They're very much alive, Lucy. But they are wounded and bedridden to recover. I'm relieved though you're not injured; two patients are enough to deal with."

"How badly wounded?"

"You'll see, Lucy. Don't worry too much though. I assure you they're under good care." She kissed the top of Lucy's head.

Caspian trotted ahead of them to give them the privacy they deserve, despite the two guards who are not kind enough to do the same.

As Lucy saw him gallop a few feet away from them, her curiosity overpowered her numb tongue.

"Now that he's gone," Lucy whispered, with her eyes up to Susan's face, "tell me everything. Is he the one you have to marry?"

Susan sighed. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Before the ambush, yes, Edmund told me when he returned from the Telmarine caste..Oh Susan, what did they threaten you with?"

"Everyone, Lucy. Just everyone."

"What was the catch to all this, really? Your betrothed wouldn't have offered this rescue too generously."

"He's not my betrothed anymore, Lucy," the bitterness of the undeniable truth burned her tongue as she spoke in a low, flat voice, "..he's my husband now."

"H-Husband? Oh God. Is that him?" Lucy pointed at Caspian.

Susan shook her head sadly.

_I wish he was. He would be an easier sacrifice to deal with than Erlian._

"Isn't he a prince?"

"He is. But there apparently seems to be two on the line, _my husband_ is just older and the late king's nephew."

"Oh..Then where am I going? It's certainly not the Telmarine castle, I hope."

"It's not. There's this house that's far off from the village. I can visit there couple times, if _they_ allow me."

"If they allow you? This is incredibly unjustified and wrong. Susan, you are a human being, a person who has the right to do as she pleases. How dare they have this control over you? I just ha – "Lucy coughed harshly.

Susan padded Lucy's back until her coughing died down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but the only thing I can say to you is to just bear with it. So far what has happened to us is a generous offer, Lucy. We would be all dead if the Telmarines didn't give a sense of mercy."

"Mercy?..Huh. This is no mercy, Susan, not even generous."

"..The Narnians would had been killed after my arranged execution if I never agreed to the marriage..I'm now a wife and a future Telmarine queen. And as for our Narnians..I'm sorry to tell you this, Lucy, but I feel it's right for me to tell you instead of from the mouth of those cruel soldiers. You see..Th-The Narnians are imprisoned of slavery; they were very recently sentenced to a career of brutal labor by their.._my_ agreement."

Lucy's body froze from shock. Susan bit her lower lip, and comforted her little sister with useless strokes on the hair.

"Wh-What?"

"It was either a merciless death or slavery. I couldn't bear to be responsible of the sentence of their deaths, so I.." A teardrop fell down her cheek as Lucy's mouth whimpered and the lines on her forehead folded as her eyebrows came together. "I wanted them to live, Lucy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"They're slaves? How can that be?..Trumpkin. Trufflehunter..Reepicheep. All the surviving fau- Ah! No!" The veins on Lucy's neck thickened to expose on her skin. Painful, hot tears poured down from her eyes as sobs almost drowned her screaming. Susan stopped the horse and embraced her sister, hushing her in a weak voice and filled Lucy's ears with apologies and useless, untruthful assurances.

Caspian turned around from the sound of Lucy's screaming. When he saw both Susan and Lucy crying, he turned his horse back around and trotted the animal toward the two girls. He distanced himself a slight gap from the girls, in order to allow them to grieve. But when he heard Susan's endless apologies, he knew right away the whole cause of this breakdown.

~ They passed a village called Forts Creek. Even though it is sunset, the area looks harshly dark and grey. Lucy, now dry from tears but silenced into a heart throbbing endurance to recover, looked at the villagers who appears to suffer from great poverty. Many of the villagers outside looked at them with hungry, bulging eyes; every one of them looking unhealthy and thin and their clothes torn and filthy.

"Stop." Lucy whispered.

"What?" Susan asked.

"I said stop. Let's stop here."

"We have to keep moving, Lucy."

"What for? We're in no hurry," she stared at the Telmarine medallion pinned on the center of Susan's cape, "You can risk something valuable like that to these people, can't you? Let's help these people, Susan. We have no power to save the Narnians, but right now we have at least a chance to help desperate people in need."

Susan smiled weakly and nodded. She stopped the horse and handed the reins to Lucy for her to hold. Then she carefully unpinned the medallion and first got off the horse before helping Lucy get down. Caspian turned his horse to where Susan is after seeing the two girls near some of the villagers.

"Susan, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm helping."

Two of the Telmarine guards already got off their horses. One grabbed Susan by the arm and the other grabbed Lucy by the waist and lifted her up like a piece of log. Lucy screamed and punched the soldier's side with her fists.

"What are you doing? Put my sister down."

"You are not allowed to give anything to these beggars." The solider who held onto her arm warned.

"What's the harm to show some decent kindness to these people, huh?" She grabbed a fistful of the skirt of her dress and lifted it up into an appropriate height in order to prove her point. "This is just a piece of fabric. It can feed over two families. If you ask me, I prefer giving it away to those who really need it other than actually wear it."

"That dress you wear does not belong to you, you bitch. It belongs to the Telmarines."

"Then explain to me, sir, why the hell am I permitted to wear it?"

"You are the prince's wife. It is exceptional to dress a desperate cun – "

A hard slap on the face struck on the soldier's cheek. The soldier released his iron grip on Susan's arm. She took a step back and turned her head to see Caspian there with his open hand ready for another slap. Both Lucy and Susan felt taken back to see another slap hit the soldier on the other cheek.

"Is that the way to speak to your future queen?"

"Your Grace, she is nothing but our priso -"

Caspian slapped him across the face again. "This is an absolute disgrace you are showing me. Besides the situation, she is still part of the royal family. If you cannot accept that, I suggest you to prepare yourself when I report to your general what has happened here."

"Caspian," Susan started, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Caspian looked at her, taking her hand gently and lifting it down to her side. "Go. I'll give you a few minutes. It might not be much time. But Erlian won't be happy to have you return late."

"Thank you."

He smiled and all Susan could do was shamelessly keep her eyes low. She walked toward the soldier who lifted Lucy by one arm, he put Lucy down before Susan commanded him the order. Lucy took Susan's hand and the two walked to the eager villagers.

The short amount of time the two girls had, they spent it wisely and resulted for Susan to lose more of her belongings than Lucy. Each villager they tend to blessed them with gratitude and many kissed their hands. In conclusion to the sisters' attire, they resulted to dress greatly light. Lucy gave away Caspian's cape and the Telmarine medallion. Susan also gave away her own cape and even the first layer of her dress, along with three of the golden hairpins attached to her bun. Her hair is fallen to her shoulders and the thin layers of the under dress she wears now is not enough to keep her warm.

Lucy and Susan got on the horse in the end and continued their journey. Behind them, the villagers crowded together and cheered, waving goodbye.

* * *

~ They all finally arrived to the house where Lucy will be staying in the mean time. Susan helped Lucy down and escorted her inside. Caspian and the guards remained outside.

Lucy ignored the obvious extravagant features of the place. And Susan didn't expect her to be impressed by the beauty of the house, she only kept silent and took her to the bed chamber where Peter and Edmund are.

As they reached the room, Susan opened the door and Lucy entered. The immediate sounds of gasps and laughter erupted as the siblings closed to a warm unity. Although Peter and Edmund are trapped in bed, Lucy stopped by each bed, giving both her brothers long hugs and kisses on each cheek. Susan smiled, watching in pity to hear Peter apologize to Lucy the most of having her risk hiding in the forest for so long.

Peter stroked Lucy's hair as she embraced him, small trickles of tears pouring down from his eyes. Lucy shed a few tears as well, croaking out a laugh to have her brother not to feel no more guilt.

"You got thinner, Lu..You must have been starving. Huh I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Lu. I'm so very sorry."

"It's okay. I'm here aren't I? Stop apologizing, Peter. It isn't your fault that all of this happened.."

Susan walked up to Edmund and sat on the side of the bed. He smiled at her and for the first time, without even hesitating to decide to break his manly side, took his sister's hand.

"Hi.." He said, in a low and tired voice.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Good. Much better, actually," he carefully looked at his sister's attire then at the ring she wears on her finger from the hand he is holding. "You're married."

"Yes..Yesterday was the wedding."

"Yesterday." He repeated the word with disbelief tone.

"Please, Edmund, let's not talk about this," she eyed Lucy now releasing Peter, "Not in front of Lucy."

"Doesn't she already know?"

"Yes, she does. But let her be happy..Such moments like this doesn't seem to happen very often, after all."

Edmund nodded, still holding her hand. "For whatever its worth, Susan, I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Susan shook her head, pushing his bangs to the side. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me, Susan. Sometimes, it's okay to be afraid. I really can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I hope we can avenge those Telmarines for you, once we get out of here"

"Edmund, you mustn't– "

The door burst open and a Telmarine soldier walked inside. Susan stood from the bed and confronted him. As she looked at the dark and damp face of the soldier she recognizes him as the same soldier Caspian lectured and punished with a few slaps on the face.

"What is it now?"

"I am ordered to have you escorted to the garden, my lady."

"Whatever for?"

"His Grace is here to see you."

The color from Susan's completion turned to a complete paleness. The unwanted feeling of discomfort and fear overpowered her at that moment. But realizing her siblings are in the same room, she gave each of them a weak smile and a short assurance that all is well, then left the room with the soldier. No persuasion of assurance worked on either of the siblings. Peter and Edmund burned with anger of the fact they can't leave their beds. But Lucy, the only one who is well in the room, stood and took the opportunity to face the enemy her own sister married.

"Lucy, wait!" Peter called.

"Don't try to stop me because whatever you have to say is not going to stop me to see this guy." Lucy reached to the door in great speed.

"Who said I'm stopping you."

Lucy stopped after hearing Peter say that. She slowly turned around with her hand on the doorknob.

"Be careful. Alright?"

"I'll try."

* * *

~ Susan looked down at her disapproving attire. "The prince will not be happy to see me like this."

"You lost your clothes due to your own actions," the soldier responded with a grunt, "If he's disappointed, it is not my responsibility for what has happened to you."

"You could have at least allowed me to change."

"Orders, are orders, _my lady._"

"Hmgh. What happened to calling me 'bitch'? Did that name tire you already?"

The clenching of his fist squeaked due to his leather gloves yet Susan remained calm. "Never in hell. Just don't want to hear anything from your friend."

"He is _not_ my friend, soldier. He is your prince," she corrected.

"A prince without the chance to be in the king's throne is nothing. He's lucky though, that his title mean something for some people, like you for example."

* * *

~ Erlian took several sips from a goblet filled with wine that a servant fetched for him earlier as he waited for Susan's arrival. When he saw her arrive with the guard, astonishment hit him to see his wife half clothed and her hair not tied but fallen to her shoulders. He dropped the goblet and stepped over on the hard cup as he rushed over to her.

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked the other way as Erlian placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What has happened?" He tried to meet her eyes by leaning his face closer to hers, but she continued to avoid his gaze. "Answer me, wife. Where are your clothes?"

"Susan.."

"What was that?"

"My name is Susan," she muttered.

"Alright then, Susan, tell me, what has happened to your clothes?"

"I gave them away to those who needed them more than I do."

"Gave them away?" He looked up at the soldier who still stood his ground. "You there, report to me what has happened."

"We found the little girl, sir. But when we reached a village called Forts Creek m'lady got off her horse in pity and made a short act of charity with her sister."

"And you didn't stop them? Have you forgotten my orders about keeping her away from harm?"

"I was aware of your warnings, sire. However, His Grace who accompanied us for the search allowed m'lady to do what she wishes. I couldn't go against a prince, your highness, but forgive me for not being able to make any preventions you firmly informed about."

"Caspian, you say? That sounds unlike him..Alright then. You're dismissed. I wish to be alone with my wife now."

The soldier nodded and left.

Susan stood still, not daring to cringe or shiver as Erlian's hands smoothed up to her neck. He leaned closer to her face and rested his temple to hers.

"Is your sister alright?"

"She's hungry. But other than that, she's fine. Thankfully not injured."

"That's good," he kissed her cheek, his lips remained planted to her skin, "What about you? Are you not hungry?"

"No," she lied.

Truthfully, her stomach has been growling silently ever since she passed Forts Creek. But missing an entire dinner meal with Erlian is worth the sacrifice.

"You should eat. It's almost growing late, and I want to have a quiet meal with my wife," he kissed her again with his eyes happily closed.

Susan took Erlian's wrists and pulled them off her neck. He opened his eyes as she laid his wrists down to his sides. "I don't want dinner. I don't want you here. And I most certainly don't want you to touch me like that ever again."

"Susan."

"I don't believe in loveless, marriage, Erlian. However, out of convenience to my situation, the arrangement I made with your father is an exception. Yet, I will not allow you to unwillingly get physical with me."

"Su – "

She raised a hand for him to silence. "Wait! I am not finished yet. Listen very carefully, I don't love you or care for you. As matter of fact, I hate you, so so very much, you have no idea. I really don't see how you can bravely approach me like this: touch my shoulder, take my hand, kiss me or even call for my presence."

"You are my wife."

"I know. I know," she tossed her head back briefly with an exasperated sigh, "God, I know! You call me 'wife' this, 'wife' that. For Heaven's sakes, Erlian, I know I'm your wife. But a prisoner, not your lover."

"You are my wife."

"Stop saying that!" The blood from veins quickened its speed as she yelled those very words in the top of her lungs. She turned around and began to march away.

But Erlian grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her arm closer to where he stands. Susan turned her head to him angrily.

"What the hell?!"

"Huh. Does that hurt?" He tightened his grip to the point that he's blocking her circulations. "This is nothing compared to what I can do to your little family and those disgusting animals of yours."

"Erlian, that hurts."

Erlian sniggered. His eyes are dark and coarse, almost resembling the devil greeting a fresh human entering into the underworld. A dangerous smile curved on his mouth, his father's smile. Susan has almost been irritated and slightly frightened from Erlian's presence ever since their wedding night. But now she feels more than that, the desire to tremble and actually to beg to him to stop tempted her.

"When I say you are my wife that means you do everything I say. You said so yourself, you are nothing but a prisoner. But you forgot to add a very important word next to that; you're _my prisoner_. That means every morning when I wake up, I expect you to be in our bed, in my arms. In the noons, you are to stay in the castle and not permitted to be alone with anyone, not even Caspian. Then in the nights – "

Susan shook her head. "No, no I don't want to hear it. I don't want to."

"No, you are going to hear this whether you like it or not," his fingertips dug deeper into her arm that forced a whimper to escape from Susan's trembling lips, "In the nights, you only have one thing to offer me; the very weapon all you girls had been born, deeply planted between your lovely legs."

"No. I won't do it."

"Then do you prefer seeing a little blood. Hmm? Peter, is it? How would you like to see one or two fingers sliced off from your own brother's hand, or a even whole foot? What do you think of that, my love?"

"No!"

"I know you don't want that to happen, Susan. You know that better than I do."

"Erlian, I will do whatever you want me to do for the sake of my family. But..But I cannot easily be able to..to get too close to you. I am not that strong."

He turned her around that moment and thrust his arm around her waist and pressed her belly until her body touched his. She grabbed his arms and tried to pull them off her. He pressed the side of his cheek to one of hers, his breath reached to her skin as he spoke.

"Move one muscle then your brother lose a finger."

Hearing this, Susan surrendered and stood firmly for him to touch her, her body now trembling.

His hands roamed on her body and his breath deepened as he reached up to her chest and cupped her breast. She gritted her teeth, her eyes pooled with tears.

"A great master piece you were blessed with. Every curve," he squeezed tightly on her breasts then slid his hands down to her waist, "every edge, it shows you as a fine woman, an attractive woman that can make any man have the wandering eye in you. You know the first time I saw you, I was immediately charmed by the very looks of you, and had an exceedingly desiring curiosity of how much more beautiful you would look without the useless clothes you wore."

"Please stop..."

"You think this is unbearable? Wait until we retire to bed. Things will get worse by then."

"I don't want this."

He nibbled her earlobe and whispered. "That's because you never done it before. You chained your virginity for life since birth, keeping it safe until marriage. But here you stand now, married and considered a wife. Why are you continuing to guard something that rightfully belongs to your husband?"

"Please..Just stop. Stop it right now."

Her cheeks burned as he chuckled from her useless pleads.

Right beside them stands a few bushes and Lucy using them to shield herself from being seen. She's been on her knees, watching her sister wrongfully tortured from Susan's own husband all this time. The dagger that Father Christmas gave her is now out from its sheath and tightened in Lucy's angry grip.

Susan let out a quiet scream, not wanting her siblings to hear her voice as Erlian kissed her neck endlessly and his violent obvious attempt to tear her thin layered under dress. But he caught the sight of Lucy's eyes shown from an available hole of the bushes. Lucy met his eyes, but did not look away, she held her gaze. Her eyes are full of great wrath and bitterness. Erlian stopped, and snarled at her as she lifted the silver blade for him to see.

A great feeling of relief came over Susan as Erlian finally released her.

"Let's go. I want to return back to the castle as soon as possible. And when we returned there, I expect you to immediately dress. I'll excuse your absence to dinner just this one time if you don't wish to attend. Understood?"

Susan nodded miserably, still shaken for what he done.

"Can you walk?"

She nodded again.

"Good. Let's go. It'll be dark by the time we reach back home."

~ Susan's servants did not ask her what has happened to her clothes or why her under dress is torn. They dressed her for dinner in silence, yet they smiled and exchanged looks from one another, guessing she and Erlian has finally gotten close as husband and wife.

Susan did not wish to attend dinner. But her growling stomach betrayed her, and the terrible noises it made grew even louder to the point anyone can hear from a few feet away. And worst of all, Erlian had a change of her own wardrobe, now almost half the dresses she wears are quite exposing for him to see and easily touch.

The dress she wears tonight is a veiled purple dress sewn with a sleeveless corset that's disguised in heavily beaded fabric with a large dark stone attached in the center. She can see her bare arms and her cleavage if she just looks down. One of the servants pinned her hair to one side to show the glimpse of her delicate neck, and a dark jeweled headpiece around her head that's down to the waist of her temple to finish the look.

Against the servants orders, however, Susan wore her old dirty boots she worn during the journey and left to the dining room before they can stop her.

As she reached the dining room at last, with two soldiers guarding the doorway, her hand reached for the curved golden doorknobs. But she did not open the door.

She laid a hand on her stomach and mentally forced herself to release the hold of the door. One of the soldiers watched her as she quickly ran off from sight.

* * *

~ The library seems to be the less occupied place Susan can think of. Inside, by the tall shelves of collected books and scrolls, she crawled herself in a corner full of tears and shivers shaking her insides.

_The night is coming to end so quickly..W-Why does it have to happen so quickly? Just why?_

Her hands dug in her hair. With both her legs folded to her chest, the worst possible images of what can happen tonight tormented Susan.

Footsteps started in the room suddenly. Susan froze, bitter anger now bursting inside her heart of not even being able to be alone in this castle. As the footsteps neared where she sits, a dark shadow covered the light where Susan is. She slowly lifted her head and lowered her hands.

"P-Professor?"

Professor Cornelius kneeled down in front of her and bowed his head low.

"Your Majesty."

Susan sniffled, and pulled herself to stand. She took the professor's arms and helped him to stand.

"There's no need to bow. I'm no queen anymore after all."

He removed a handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed it to her. She took it with a weak smile and dried her eyes with it.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here, Your Grace?"

"..I just needed a place to breathe..to feel in ease."

He cautiously turned his head to check if there's anyone around. When he assured himself the two have the room all to themselves, he placed a gentle hand on her back and led her to an available chair and table. As she sat down on one of the chairs, he sat down opposite from her.

Her salty eyes dully looked down at the handkerchief she clutched tightly in her hand. Professor Cornelius removed his spectacles and laid it on the table.

"I understand your distress over the fact you are imprisoned here, my lady. But is there another reason to why you are here in tears."

"...Erlian just frightened me today..That is all."

Professor Cornelius sighed and a striking look of worry glued on his tired face. His eyes pitifully looked at the broken Susan.

"Does he expect more from you tonight? Already?..Damn, I thought that he would control himself for at least another week."

Susan frowned and turned her eyes to the professor. "You thought he would control himself? What do you mean by that, professor? Is there something that I should know about him?"

"I was planning on telling you this, my lady. But I just couldn't find the right time to speak to you alone. I doubt we are safe now to speak in private, but this truth, as your role now being his wife, you must know at all cost."

"What is it?"

"Since birth, the relationship between His Grace and Prince Caspian did not start as a friendship. They were rivals and cautiously lived their lives to prevent any threats they can use against one another. But about three years ago, a friendship blossomed due to an unfortunate scandal."

"A scandal?"

"Yes, my lady. Pardon my speaking on this subject, but you have been taught the knowledge of the growing process from a young male as they reach manhood..Uh um..Men, well young men have a healthy appetite..Excuse me, I meant um."

A harsh blush powdered the professor's cheeks. Susan, for the first time – in a long time, smiled and let out a quiet laugh.

"I understand where you're getting at, professor. It is no embarrassment to tell me the obvious science that boys soon grow more attracted to the opposite sex."

The professor coughed, and shook his head to make the flaming blush evaporate from his cheeks. "Well – uh, yes, that's it..Um, so, when – uh. I beg your pardon, my lady, let me start again. His Grace had always an interest in attractive young girls. So he spent his needed times in b-brothels, toyed with prostitutes, drank gallons of wine and spent quite a large amount of money on musicians and rented rooms as well."

Susan cringed from hearing the word "brothel".

After what happened back at the house her siblings are currently staying in, she felt dirty and unclean to have a man like that to touch her against her own will, and dare lay a kiss with the lips that he used so much on numbers of other women.

The professor stopped once he saw Susan uncomfortably closing her eyes shut and folding her hands unnaturally tight into fists.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she breathed out the words between gritted teeth. "Just..Continue, I need to hear this."

"Very well..One night, I found a girl here in this very library. Before I can find out her identity and her reasons of staying here, Erlian appeared and took her away quite merrily out of the place. His breath reeked with wine and the girl was hardly clothed and happily, willing allowed him to carry her away. I discovered her occupation as a prostitute for when Erlian carried her away I caught the sight of a golden chained bracelet on her upper forearm. It is a law for prostitution and slavery to have a requirement to mark certain people in low places; usually a burned mark on the neck or cheek, or brass bracelets. She came back here again, then again. I found her in this room, my lady, over ten times, and his father, his lordship, never found out for some reason. Until one night, I was outside watching the stars with Prince Caspian, we heard a crashing noise and shouting of voices.

"I tried to stop His Grace, but he refused and followed where the voice was coming from. I had no choice but to follow him from behind. Then we arrived to Erlian's chambers with his father angry, and standing with a sword on his hand, pointing the blade at the throat of the same girl I saw before in the library. She was crying. And Erlian was held back with his mother embracing him in his arms."

Susan released the pressure of her hands and the intensity of the story affected her to stiffly worry about this girl she does not even know, and also shared the bed with her husband long before she did..Well, not in a physical manner, just yet.

"D-Did he kill her?"

"No, Prince Caspian stepped in and stopped him. He convinced him to give her a proper execution. His persuasion of the idea to give the girl a humiliating, brutal public execution worked and in just a few moments, the girl was taken away to the dungeon."

"So she did die, then?"

"Yes. Not by the hands of the executioner, my lady."

Susan shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. If she didn't die in the execution, how did she die?"

"You see, before the start of the execution, Prince Caspian managed to find a look alike criminal in last minute..I was the one who helped him; the girl was a two time fugitive, murdered ten merchants and married briefly over six times for their fortunes."

"Did it work?"

"I don't recall the entire process. I avoid such public performances that require gruesome bloodshed. But all in all, it did work and my prince hid the girl safely."

"What happened next? Where did Caspian take her?"

"He took her to a private villa that once belonged to my father that was far off the Telmarine villages. Prince Erlian visited her constantly and of course, my prince covered his trails to prevent her to be discovered. There were times when I had to travel all the way to it when Telmarine soldiers stop by and demand to have an inspection. I was never caught. But six months later, the girl was pregnant and I knew she needed a better place to hide other than my household. Erlian made a long lasting excuse to his father, a journey to study the stars and astronomy with me. My lord was convinced and allowed it. For the next three months, he remained beside the girl and was quite happy."

"_Happy_? Huh..What was the girl's name?"

"Clara. She was indeed very beautiful but had a terrible temper. A lot of times she and Prince Erlian argued and fight. I would most of the times separate him from her, for they stretched the time of such violent actions during her pregnancy. But one morning, I awoke from their loud voices. I immediately rushed to her room to stop their fighting. But when I got there, the voices silenced and on the floor..by the foot of the bed laid Clara, cold, and still with a sword pierced into her heart."

Susan gasped that made her heart jump. Fresh tears returned to her eyes. But her astonishment surprised her most of all was the fact she's shedding tears to a prostitute she does not know and suffered from Erlian's rage and inhumane heart a lot longer than she did. Yet the fear that really strikes her is the fact in just in time when she gets pregnant, carrying Erlian's own child, she can be in the same place as Clara, dead, murdered, along with the unborn child.

Profesor Cornelius slipped his spectacles back on and padded her shoulder gently. "Forgive me, my lady of telling you this."

"No," she sniffled, quickly wiping her tears away with the professor's handkerchief, "..I'm relieved you told me...W-Why did he kill her? Do you know the reason to his crime?"

"I'm afraid I do. Right before I opened the door, I overheard their conversation before Clara took her last breath..He was angry as she breathlessly –I presume he was choking her – confessed a dark secret she kept from him."

"What was that confession?"

"She told him..Please, my lady, swear to me you will keep this secret to your grave."

"I swear it, professor."

Professor Cornelius uncomfortably gulped hard and lowered his hand from her shoulder. She felt confused when she felt a slight tremble on his hand before he slipped it back under the long table.

"...That morning, I was surprised to find out of Clara's confession. She told him..that she no longer loved him and that she wished to be with His Grace."

"His Grace? You don't mean Miraz now do you? Then that doesn't make sense."

The professor shook his head, his eyes firmly opened without a single blink. "Who I am referring to is the second prince of the Telmarine land, my lady."

"C-Caspian? She meant Caspian?"

"Yes. I didn't hear anymore from her except a swishing sound of a blade swaying in one stroke and silence by pressing through soft flesh."

"Oh my God," her hand covered her trembling mouth, "..this can't be."

"It is unclear if the child was actually Caspian's. I assure you, my lady, I have taught and studied my prince and I can honestly say he is not a type of young man who can risk so much with a girl like that – working in a career of such a harsh and unappreciative occupation."

* * *

~ The night fell darker to a late hour. Susan, aware of this, refused to excuse herself to return back to her chambers. Professor Cornelius polished his glasses and slipped them back onto his tired eyes.

"It is growing late, my lady. You need your rest."

"I'm sorry that I kept you in here for so long, professor."

He shook his head. "Please don't, my lady. There's no need for any apologies."

"Before I leave, professor," she looked at him firmly in the eyes, "I have a favor to ask."

"I'm all ears, my lady."

"If am to be Erlian's weak, powerless wife from the time being, things must change..I am tired of crying and fearing of that man. Right now, above all the obvious problems I cannot resolve, I have to face him every step of the way. But with your help, I may be able to win this battle."

"Win, my lady? I don't quite follow."

Susan reached for his arms and laid a gentle hand on the sleeve of his robe. "The powerless ruler is not going to be me, professor, instead it is going to be the very king himself. I'm going to bring my people to freedom, at all cost. That is the battle I speak of, professor."

_**Like it, hate it? Tell me. And review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Susan entered her chambers to find Erlian already there. She ignored his gaze and walked behind the screen to change. After she changed into her nightgown she stepped out and walked toward a available washing bowl filled with clean water. As she washed herself, two arms embraced her waist. Susan did not pull Erlian's arms off her, like he would expect her to, instead she splashed the water carefully to her forearms to wash them. The front of his shirt pressed against her back, the heat of his torso warming her.

"You didn't come to dinner."

She dried her forearms and lowered each of her sleeves. "You said I didn't have to. Didn't you?"

"Are you not hungry?"

"How can I speak of food at this late hour, Erlian? I thought husbands like their wives thin."

Erlian smiled with his eyebrows raised high to his temples. "What is this? I never thought you would ever try to please me, wife," his hands smoothed in circles to her stomach, "I must say, I like it."

Susan took his arms and yanked them off her. "It's sloppy for a man to throw his wife on the bed when she's tired."

She headed toward the bed and pulled the bed sheets. Erlian walked toward her and reclaimed her waist. He leaned his lips closer to her cheek and brushed his lips across it.

"What has happened to you? You seem like a totally different person, unlike the girl I known earlier."

"Let me go. I'm exhausted, Erlian."

"Never."

She grabbed his arms and tried to pull them off her, but he tightened his hold on her. She tried again but failed.

"You are so stubborn."

"And you are so beautiful," he breathed through his nostrils, taking in a gush of her sweet perfume her servants sprayed on her without permission, "..You smell awfully nice, my love."

"It's perfume, Erlian. Not some God forsaken flower, as matter of fact, I'm no such thing either." She pulled away from him easily and slipped under the covers, lying comfortable on her side with her cheek pressed against the pillow.

Erlian sat on the side of the bed and took her by the arm, forcing her to sit up. As she did, he took her waist and pulled her closer. She bit hard on the insides of her cheeks as he undued the back of her nightgown, and the cool wind now brushing on her bare shoulders. She closed her eyes, fighting the temptation to hold her dress up to cover her breast as Erlian's lips showered her neck and shoulders with long kisses and his hands roaming on her bare skin; came to a stop to the comfort of her breasts. A moan escaped her lips from the tightening pressure he made on her breasts and his lips now kissing its way to her jaw down to her neck. But her moaning is no sign of pleasure yet a plead of help to get herself out of this.

"Erlian, stop..We can't do this."

"Of course we can," his hot breath warmed her neck as he spoke, "We are husband and wife, my love, this is no crime."

"I don't mean that. Your father would not appreciate this, nor would the council. Have you forgotten that it is possible you may not get the crown?"

"I am aware of that, my love. But imagine how that can be prevented by the time you bore our children. With sons on the line the council will have no choice to vote me as king."

_There will be no children._

"Huh, and I thought you were smarter than that."

He finally stopped, but firmly held onto her tightly. Susan took a quiet breath, bracing herself now that she has his attention.

"You may be a prince, Erlian. But there's another one on the line, one who actually is the _rightful_ heir to the throne."

"I love my dear cousin, wife. However his future into the footsteps of full leadership to this land is no longer possible, now that you and I are married and capable to produce children together – "

"Erlian," she cut him off, craning her neck slightly to look at him, "as much as appealing that fantasy may be for you, it is not an official assurance that there are no more rivals holding against you. Caspian is still your enemy and has a good chance to take back what is rightfully his all because of me. I am still an 'Animal Bitch' as everyone thinks I am. The council hates me and the people here certainly are uncertain to pass the full responsibility over to a person like me. To them, I am still their enemy, a trespasser who happen to return to this land after so many years, and proven to have ruled and remembered remarkable creatures that only existed in the most healthiest minds of children."

"What are you getting at?" He released her and gently turned her around so he can look at her face. With both hands, he laid them on her soft cheeks and stroked them in comfort as he looked at her with a sign of anger more than worry. "Animal Bitch? Who called you that? Tell me. I'll punish them for such a potty mouth they carry."

"It doesn't matter who called me that, Erlian. But it does concern the obvious hatred I have created of my presence here. So for now, let us keep a proper and appropriate distance for the time being until it is absolutely certain the throne belongs to you, we can break the gap between us and be intimate..as you like. From the start of tonight, nothing goes on in this bed, or anywhere else that you can think of in that _unique_ mind of yours. Do we have a deal?"

"My fair wife is very wise in her ways. But this deal requires a great deal of patience, something I am not very good at. Hmm. What to do?"

_Liar. I doubt there's far more things you're not good at other than patience. Such as control, and a heart for mercy!_

Susan's firm expression immediately changed into a soft, tender look with a final convincing touch of a small smile on her mouth. Erlian followed his eyes at her brightened face in surprise, but he masked his astonishment with a calm look. She took one of his wrists and gently pulled it down. With both hands holding his wrists firmly in a light grip, she guided his open hands to her neck and smoothed it down to her chest.

"Will the decision make it easier if I give you a far more persuasive detail to our deal?" She gritted her teeth hard as she paused to move his hand on to the center of her cleavage. "I give you my permission if it's too.._difficult_ for you to deal with."

"Until it is official of my lifetime career?" He neared closer to her.

Susan remained still. "Until then, yes. Do you think you can wait till then?"

"Most gladly. But is this allowed as well?"

"Wha – "

He crushed his lips against to hers before the word can escape her mouth. He trapped her as he removed his hand from her chest and pushed her down against the bed. The kiss lasted for a long time and Erlian even had many chances to explore the very curves of Susan's body but the experience all ended with Susan's announcement to retire.

The couple went to bed and blew the candles off. And in conclusion, the effort to sleep began with Erlian's arms around a depressed Susan.

~ A month passed and the great boundary that Susan created from the beginning lasted since from that on. And fortunately, her claim of hatred the council had on her concluded to be true. From the pass few weeks she made a crashing "balanced diet" in order to make matters seem still uncertain of the official decision of who will be on the throne. She stretched the time by displeasing the council with heavy insults and plunging outfits – when Caspian is not present, of course – and then return back to be faithful and innocent to Erlian. The balancing plan she created worked for the council tried everything in their power to throw her off from the place, but Miraz, due to his son's great pleasure toward the girl, silenced their protests.

On the other hand, Miraz punished her by forbidding her from visiting her siblings. She endured the treatment for over a few days but could not take it anymore. She tried using Erlian to help her convince Miraz change his mind, but his efforts fail to turn his father's mind to what she wishes.

As the sight of sunset slowly lowered down between the vastly plumped clouds, more Telmarine soldiers rounded about outside, a normal schedule they followed.

Susan's servants changed her attire once more for dinner. As they dressed her, she studied the two girls carefully, making sure they don't notice her observing the two. So far, from the beginning, Susan discovered them to carry the gift of a loose tongue; gossip is another language to them. Not too long ago, she overheard them talking about five of the soldiers who were training outside; they giggled and pointed at their massive, flexing muscles.

But now looking at them they are still peasants. Their clothes are clean, indeed, but very plain and made of poor fabric that no daughters of a merchant will dare wear.

Susan digested so far of the information she can gathered very carefully. The main idea that caused her to do this is to collect as much "cards" as she can to prepare this battle. She does not have the power to go outside without any soldier or worse, her husband to tag along. But two servants, simple young ladies, walking about into the castle and out to their homes are the perfect allies who can most certainly help her. Yet, on the other hand, a great price for their involvement and efforts must be thought of as well. The first thing for her to do now is to have their trust in order to give them a reason to why they should help her.

The servant girl with the tangled red flaming hair lastly secured the sleeves of Susan's dress. As she finished she stood with her head down beside the other servant girl who did the same; both waiting for Susan to dismiss them.

Susan smoothed a hand down to her skirt and casually walked closer to the young ladies. They refused to look at her even when she started to circle slowly about them.

"Thank you for your services, ladies. I really appreciate for all you've done. And I apologize for not saying this any sooner."

"We are honored by your words, my lady," the girl with the flaming hair replied.

"Very much, my lady," the other added on.

"I have never seen such hard working girls in my life. I know it is not my business to ask this," she stopped until she stood in front of them, "but it is quite a handful for single daughters to support their families. Hmm. To where do you two live?"

"We are neighbors, my lady. Just outside these gates there is a village about a mile from here that carries the name of Henshrilville," the girl in the red hair responded.

Susan laid her hands bravely on both the girls' shoulders. "Please, there's no need to avoid eye contact. After all, we are alone. I give you my permission to be comfortable around me. Now, tell me you two, what are your names?"

The two girls lifted their heads. But instead of feeling any fear or uncertainty, the girls looked eager to behave without etiquette or cautiously toward Susan.

"My name is Kat." The girl with the red hair licked her pink lips and answered first.

"Mine is Jane."

"Kat and Jane, such simple names, yet lovely. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

The girls turned their heads and looked at each other confused yet appalled and excited of what is happening. No royalty or a high-class lady has ever broken her pride to lower herself down to the peasants. Seeing Susan, stained with the title as the weak Narnian queen, is a history breaking miracle.

Susan chuckled by the girls' reaction. "What is the matter you two? Is it too difficult for us to be friends? If you don't like the idea we could always go back to greeting each other as 'yes my lady' and 'no, of course not my lady'. But to me, frankly, I do not like that idea, especially when you two girls look almost like my age. How strange is it for me to receive such proper manners from my own peers?"

Kat shook her head and choked at a hard laugh that came uneasily from her throat. "N-No, my lady..I like that idea very much."

Susan smiled. "Good," she squeezed each of their shoulders lightly, "now, I know it is too fast for me to suddenly suggest taking things more further. But let us celebrate of our friendship together. I've been trapped in this room for far too long, ladies. Having good company, such as yourselves, can save my dull life to make it much more exciting. What do you say?"

"Won't the p-p –" Kat lowered her head, her laughter drowning her voice.

Jane did not laugh, on the other hand, and broke her interest in Susan's sudden desire for a personal relationship. She felt more nervous and now scared of how the situation was going.

"As tempting as that offer may be, my lady, but we are just servants, only here to clean this place and do your bidding. I don't see how this new relationship could – "

"You are my servants," Susan cut her off, "You won't get in trouble, I promise you. Both of you will be protected under my power. Besides, there is no crime committed here. You two have so far done as you were told. Why should you not be rewarded to something far more sweeter and worthwhile?"

"And what reward is that, my lady?" Jane asked, still uncertain to be freely herself in Susan's presence.

"Wine, silly. You two better have strong stomachs. It is going to be a long night for us."

~ The three young women settled their small party on the top of the master bed. In the center lies a large basket filled with fruit, a ball of fine cheese with a knife pierced on top of its soft flesh, and a golden bowl filled with slices of rich chocolates. Each young girls carried a goblet filled with wine and a silver pitcher placed on the floor to refill each cups as they finish from sip to sip.

Jane has at last released the tight "shield" she raised so high. Since the age of twelve, she has worked about in this very castle and learned to always accept the simple system of royalty and those suffering in poverty and penniless lives. Now, drunken from the wine, she abandoned the very fact and embraced the stage of being merry and free.

Kat already loosened herself into a comfortable stage of freedom from the very start of the first sip she took from her goblet.

The girls laughed continuously and talked amongst each other.

Kat and Jane no longer called Susan by 'my lady' no more instead by her actual name; finding it quite strange yet a total new change that they can easily get used to.

"It's amazing your people don't create any scandal for a single woman to search for the right man so freely. Are there many men from where you come from?" Kat asked, cupping her cold goblet with both hands.

Susan smiled from both the girls who are eagerly wondering to the answer to that question. She popped a grape into her mouth and chewed on its skin slowly to savor the sweet taste of the fruit. With her tongue, she rolled the grape to the side of her cheek, rolling her eyes to the corner to think about the question.

"Well," she returned her proper gaze at the girls, "there are quite a number of men from where I come from. England is actually in the middle of war and many men are drafted, however. Yet, I always see all sorts of men when I walk pass by in public; all old and some little and young."

"Are there any handsome young men in England?" Jane asked.

"Yes. There are actually. But I never paid much attention to boys."

"Why not? You were single at the time. Why not spend that precious time to search for the right man? I know if I were you I wouldn't let a single girl catch my man once I see him." Kat said proudly and received a playful light hit on the arm from Jane.

"I guess I'm just not as brave as you, Kat or carry the same interest. Back when I was home, all I thought about was school and getting into college. Never of marriage or wondering how hard a boy can flex his masculine, large arms." Susan smiled when she caught Jane blush. "But forget about me, I got something to ask you two. Let's start with Jane. Not too long ago, I caught you pointing at one of the soldiers with Kat. And your finger was not pointing at his damp and angry face but instead at the bareness of his fine chest. Now, explain that to me."

Jane buried her face in a pillow. Kat padded her back too calm her and laughed at the same time. Susan playfully took Jane's arm and gave it a shake.

"Come on, Jane. Don't be shy. Tell me."

"She wasn't pointing at his chest, Susan. But you are getting warmer."

Susan pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "Not his chest..Alright then. Hmm. His muscular arms; my goodness they looked heavy and well-built."

This time Jane began to laugh for her body shook like the powerful force of an earthquake. Kat involuntarily slammed a hand on her mouth to choke back on her laughter; she made a few spills of wine on the bed sheet accidentally.

"W-Warmer," Kat croaked.

"Not his arms. Alright. His feet?" Susan shook her head, laying a hand on her chin to hold her head up as she continuously thought. "No, she wasn't pointing too low. So then it can't be his feet or his calves..What could it be?"

Kat finally recovered and fanned herself with her hand at her burning cheeks. She raised the goblet to her lips and took a long sip of the strong wine.

"Just tell her, Jane. Don't be bashful."

Jane hesitated by finally lifting her head away from the pillow. Susan waited, lying curiously still on her belly.

"I..I wasn't pointing anywhere of which you guessed so far. But you were very close, awfully close...My interest that I so eagerly pointed at with my finger was the soldier's..the s-soldier's protected..Sealed. Armored. Uh safely place –"

"Oh bloody hell, Jane," Kat interrupted exasperatedly, "It was his damn cock. Jane is an innocent sheep from the outside, but in the inside there is a dark desire that she kept hidden for too long, and quite well, as matter of fact."

Susan's jaw dropped that forced both Kat and Jane to laugh again. No word or a laugh escaped from Susan's lips. So far the conversation the three of them shared were appropriate and highly entertaining. But the mention of a more sexual subject only left Susan speechless, yet at least it amused her two friends.

Loud footsteps neared the doorway suddenly. And before the girls can react the door burst open. A soldier barged in. Kat continue to laugh, clearly drank too much and Jane hushed her and even attempted to block her mouth with a pillow to drown her laughter.

Susan got off the bed and approached the soldier. "You could have at least knocked, soldier? I could have been changing, you know."

"Forgive me, m'lady. I came to report that His Grace asks for your presence for dinner, m'lady."

"Oh? Then return to my husband and tell him I will be there."

The soldier turned around and left out the door, not bothering to close it. Susan placed her still fully filled goblet down on the bed stand. She smiled to see her two friends still amused and merry.

"I'm afraid we must end our party here, ladies."

"Oh! What a damn shame? Can we not stay a bit longer?" Kat asked.

Jane shook her head. "Come on we have to go. Mama will be ready with a angry broom once I return to her."

"Ha! More like a stick, my dear Jane," she tilted her goblet straight up and drank every drop of wine that remained.

Both Susan and Jane took each of Kat's hands and helped her to stand. Once her feet touched the ground, her body stumbled and failed to stand properly still. Jane laughed from this and took her friends arm, throwing it around on her shoulders and thrust another arm around her waist to hold her properly. Susan opened the half-opened door all the way for the two girls as Jane dragged her drunk friend to the door.

As the two girls reached the door, they stopped to bid Susan goodnight.

"Thank you, my – " Jane hiccupped and blushed rosy pink. "..my lady. Huh. Excuse me."

"I had a fffaanttasssticc day," Kat slurred with droopy eyes.

Susan smiled. "I had a lot of fun too. But before you go, there's one more thing that I wish to give you." She unchained the long pearl necklace that hung on her neck and removed the heavily jeweled hair pin from her hair.

Jane's jaw fell ajar as Susan placed the jewelry onto her hand. She closed Jane's hand tightly before Jane can protest to return them.

"They are presents for both you and Kat. It is my way of saying thank you for what you both done for me."

"We've done nothing to receive something like this."

"You've done so much. Besides, I know what it's like for a family to depend on a member so much. My family is imprisoned, Jane, I can't even visit them as I please at this point. But after meeting you and Kat and building the knowledge of the great number of family you two have; I feel the need to support you and give you faith that all is well and that you could have a chance to actually breathe. Huh. I don't know how you do it, well, both of you. You two always smile and see everything in a bright side while working so hard and serving people you don't even like. But the exhaustion both of you are going through is not enough for a smile to feel you in ease. Yet I hope that these jewels can."

"But – "

Susan laid a finger on her lips and gave her a shake in the head. "Not another word. Go now. I'll order one of the guards to escort you to your homes. It's not safe to walk alone at this hour."

Jane nodded, and instead of speaking just gave her a tired smile and a thankful kiss on her hand.

As she finally walked down the dark hall with a drunk Kat in her arms, Susan turned to one of the guards that stood firmly between her door.

"Call for a maid to clean my room. And also have them escorted safely to their homes."

The soldier nodded.

"Make sure no stranger lays a finger on them. And that includes you too, soldier."

"I'm a married man, m'lady. I have no plan for rape."

Susan arched an eyebrow, both arms crossed on her chest. The soldier looked straight ahead as she studied his dark, scarred face. "Married or not, soldier. All men have the temptation to have a warm enjoyment with a woman, especially when they can be easily taken advantage of."

"I swear no such attempt will occur."

"There better not be. Go now." She closed the door and started down the hall. The soldier followed her. But once they parted from different ways, he heard her last words that echoed throughout the large hallway.

"I can always have another guard. The block seems to be lonely for another _cold_ companion."

~ The twin doors of the dining room burst open and Susan entered. She drank not a single drop of wine when she was with Kat and Jane. But she made an excellent performance of a confused, wild drunken girl.

Susan kicked off her shoes and ran to the table in barefoot. But instead of running to Erlian she went where Caspian was and quickly landed on the arm rest of his chair, leaning back with her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Caspian's eyes widened once their lips met. But it ended quickly with Susan pulling apart from him.

"Have you missed me, my love?"

"Your love," Erlian got up from his chair and marched toward her, "is right here."

_Caspian, please look at me..This is the only excuse I could make to be near you like this._

Caspian did not look at her. He awkwardly looked the other way as Erlian scooped Susan's body in his arms.

"I'll return her back to bed, father. She's not herself this evening."

Miraz spoke not a single word, only continued to eat the food served in front of him. But as Erlian almost disappeared out the doorway, Caspian looked back and watched. Before Erlian completely disappeared, Susan's eyes, somber eyes, looked at Caspian and did not look away until the doors closed behind her closed when Erlian stepped out.

Leaving Caspian stunned and curious if the kiss was really an accident or an action she chosen to do by her own will, not by the control of her supposedly drunken mind.

~ Erlian tucked Susan in bed as she quietly waited patiently for him to leave with her eyelids shut closed. He smoothed his hands on the sheets and gave her a rough kiss on the lips, biting on her lower lip playfully that almost made her flinch. He silently went out the door after pulling away from her and closed the door shut. Once she heard the click of the door, her eyes opened.

She removed one of her arms from under the bed sheets and smoothed her fingers on her lips, starting from the top lip and down to the lower one. She smiled of the remembrance of Caspian's lips, soft and tender. The kiss she forced on him was quick and not passionate. But it was an experience that blossoms her with happiness and thrill to go through it again once more.

_If only you remembered, Caspian. If only the deal was that generous, I would at least feel a little happy right now..._


	6. Chapter 6

Susan awoke from a light shake on the shoulders. As she opened her tired eyes, she received an unexpected kiss from Erlian. She looked down to see his arms around her and his burning body pressed against the side of hers.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

"I almost did."

"Oh?" He brushed his lips onto hers and crushed it hard until she pushed him back with her hands.

"I dreamt something beautiful and peaceful last night. I wish I could go back to it."

"There will be plenty of nights for you to dream, wife. And one particular night will make certain of that."

_Like that day will ever come. War is coming, Erlian. Don't you dare hope for the day that I will be trapped against this bed for you to claim me, because I will either be dead or stand beside with Aslan, the lion and magnificent creature you and your people have underestimated._

"I need to dress, Erlian. Release me."

Erlian nuzzled deeper into her neck and closed his arms tightly around her. She winced and hissed out the word "stop" as his teeth bit into the skin of the side of her pale neck.

"Forgive me. Did that hurt?" He kissed the bite mark that throbbed and turned into salmon pink. "It's so hard to be gentle with you, wife. You're far too delicate."

_Delicate? Give me my bow and arrow and I'll show you who's really the soft and fragile one._

"Then be gentle with me. You deliberately refuse to take things easy on me, Erlian. It has to stop. Now let me go, really. I need to change."

"We have plenty of time. Today is after all a day to celebrate."

"Celebrate? For what exactly? Not someone's birthday, I hope."

"No, my dear wife. It is a day of the hunt today. We are to start our short journey through the forest. It is a holiday that we Telmarines follow; for entertainment and generous offers of food and ale that's given for all people. Father said it is a way to bring hope to the people. Times like this does not come very often; people are hungry and it is necessary for the council to find some way to give them a mention that they are important to us."

"Erlian."

"Yes, my love." He busied himself with gentle kisses on her neck.

She tried not to look at him and thought very hard to some happy place to pretend that Erlian is not really here. But as she swallowed through the struggle and fought the perfect paradise that can ease her, she tried her best to compose the conversation as best as she can.

"Are they really important?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." She replied in a flat voice but firmly.

"In the people's eyes the purpose of showing care seems true. But to us, the real truth behind all that is just a lie. Peasants are just peasants, Susan. Without them, then there is no point for me to rule any damn land or people depending me for leadership. It is they who gave royalty a meaning to exist. Their obedience. Their fear. And their long history in these sacred grounds. They all add to the very necessary needs to assure them we can protect them, that we are different from them."

"So while you remain high up in the sky in your all shiny, lovely castle, your people remains far away and separated. There is hunger and poverty occurring outside of these gates, Erlian. How can the council and including your father ignore the suffering that can no longer be silenced?"

"Everyone has to die sometimes, Susan. They can't live forever. It is the nature of life."

Susan bit her lower lip hard as he said those harsh words until she tasted the rusty taste of her blood. Back in school, you remembered a lesson she started in the fall with her Biology professor; they discussed the natural ways that Charles Darwin studied and introduced. Darwin stated living things who learn to adapt to the harshness and different natural ways of outside the world keeps them alive. But to those who cannot do the same will only end up going into extinction. It is true and quite accurate from the first day she started the lesson.

Seeing the Telmarines in this castle, all high and some in a neutral occupation, clearly relates to the lesson. They know what it takes to survive in this society. The council and the royal family live in great wealth and are born with their relevant and valuable titles through birth, according to the inheritance of their past family and ancestors. But outside are the peasants, they work for food to be kept in the table and start to produce families that increases the number of houses and villages. They are not fortunate to live an easy live as the nobles and the royals; their futures were just simply sealed forever as poor and low all because of their inheritance. They were not rich or any ancestor buried with a solid crown on their heads. Although those who were lucky reached to the possible limits of at least being below the peasants outside. Courtesans and soldiers looked down upon their lives as real human beings in order to serve the nobles and renew their lives to make it a little sweeter; the hope and a little comfort in their lives that no peasant can achieve.

In Narnia, the only problem the moment Susan and her siblings stepped foot on the snowy earth was the White Witch and her greed to claim the land as hers, also freezing it as cold as the heart she carried. Susan learned so much of the remarkable lives of Narnians and their painful loyalty to Aslan that risked their lives back then. Including getting close with her family during the bad times that blossomed a close bond they have not experienced ever since their father was drafted to join the army.

Susan is to be a Telmarine queen soon. Whether anyone likes it or not, the council will choose Erlian no matter how long it will take them to confirm the official decision. But as queen, she could have the chance to help those in need. Yet the only question is will she truly be able to receive power under the disguise of being weak and powerless with so many enemies that will watch her every move?

~ The servants set up camp in the heart of the forest. The tents are fine cloths of fine colors of brown and gold; they almost resemble the ones in Aslan's camp the day Susan and her siblings kneeled to greet the Almighty lion. Male servants set up several bonfires while the royal family and a few of the members of the council settled in the arrange long tables with wine and fruit or remained in their tents to retrieve their weapons for the hunt.

Susan's servants, thankfully had a relieving hangover from last night, dressed her in a fashion she chose; no more of the plunging and exposing outfits that pleased Erlian so dearly. They helped her into a dark purple dress with long attached sleeves, the neckline is curved that expose the collarbone and a bit of the center of her cleavage, and a touch of embellishment beautified the fabric with light beading and matching stones from the bodice and around the long, light skirt. Kat secured Susan's feet with comfortable black boots, this time not planning on objecting for her to wear the lady-like shoes that are cursed with inch tall towers on the soles. Jane gently tied a small amount of Susan's hair and twisted it loosely and made it hold itself with a hair pin that is attached with three peacock feathers and tall jeweled decorations. For the last final touch, she secured a long infinite pearl necklace to cover the red bite mark that is bruised on Susan's neck; she wrapped it around her neck four times and allowed the rest to fashionably remain long and rest on the center of her chest.

She stepped out after thanking her two friends. Erlian is nowhere in sight that gives her more than relieve to have him gone.

From the far side behind the comfortable gathering of a few lords refreshing themselves with wine stands Caspian all alone with a cross bow. She smiled for the art of archery is her specialty and her absolute great talent. After making sure no one is watching her, she walked to where Caspian stood. He lifted the cross bow and aimed it with sharp eyes at a trunk of a far off tree that stood planted at least fifteen acres.

"The arrow is not your friend."

Caspian quickly lowered his weapon down in surprise. He gave her a weak smile after seeing it's only her.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Just a little. It's nice to see you."

"A pleasure to see you too. Now try again, I'll help you."

"Help me?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a coy shake of the head. "My goodness, Caspian, have you not paid attention to your professor's lessons. I may had been entitled as Susan the Gentle. But I had been known to be an excellent archer. The last time I missed a shot was the first time I actually practiced with my sister. Now come on, secure your position and follow along by my voice."

"I didn't forget one single detail he taught me. How could I forget anyway, Susan?" He did as she commanded, looking ahead at the far off tree with his hand ready to pull the trigger to release the arrow. "Stories about you are hard to forget. It's not every day I ever heard a woman who had the gift of a fine hand with an arrow and bow in such a young age."

She flushed red hot and felt relieved to have his eyes pay attention to something else for she cooled her face with her hands. After briefly recovering, she cleared her throat and prepared herself.

"An archer always angles exactly at the object that he is triggering. But there is a trick that I used back in battle," She bravely stepped closer and placed her hand on the rib of the cross bow where his hands held the weapon up. As she slightly lifted the weapon and turned it a little to the left, she did not notice Caspian's eyes slowly rolling to the side, looking at her in that moment.

"Take a deep breath. And ignore your instinct that this won't work. Because I promise you, you will make the shot."

"For sure? Because I'm not quite positive this will work."

"Most certainly. Try it." She placed her hand down and stepped aside.

He pressed the trigger and the arrow released itself into a quick shot to the tree. And as Susan said, the arrow landed in the heart of the lowered end of the trunk. He lowered his weapon down and turned to Susan. He playfully gave her a sloppy bow that made her laugh. She involuntarily placed a hand to her throat for the pearl necklace chokes her if she moves too much.

"You proved me wrong, _my clever lady._"

"I'm sure you'll recover through the humility, _sire._" She replied playfully.

She placed her hand down from her neck when she saw Caspian's attention focusing on it. He pointed to the necklace and gave her a smile.

"How beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Isn't it too heavy?"

"Beauty is pain, Caspian."

Her mouth almost twitched by the end of the sentence. In real life what she really wanted to say was instead "Yes! Now help me get this thing off me!". The heavy jewelry pressed hard on her bruise and probably forming fresh news ones from its hard pearls.

"You look beautiful today too. I'm guessing your purpose is not for the occasion but for my cousin."

"No. I'm a girl, Caspian. And girls like to dress up when they get the chance."

"Do they also like to kiss men out of the blue as well?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

Her mouth grew dry after hearing this. She hoped that he would be nice enough not to mention about their exchanged kiss last night so soon. But apparently that hope was completely useless.

"You remember, huh?"

"How could I not? A single man like me to be kissed by the beautiful wife of his own cousin is a jealous sin, Susan. Mind telling me why you did that while still being somber?"

_Uh oh._

It took a brief second for her to compose her defeated expression, but Caspian caught it right before she planted a weak smile to her lips.

"What are you talking about? I was drunk, Caspian. I was not myself last night. And I apologize that I did that to you; my mind was playing tricks on me and drove me wild into a completely different person."

"The kiss was brief, Susan, but not quick enough to prevent any evidence to be smeared on my lips. I tasted no wine from my mouth right before you pulled away. Just admit it, you were not drunk."

"I was." She firmly lied.

In great honesty, a feeling of amazement eased her that he knew she was not drunk that night. Out of everything she would hate to have Caspian believe she is one of those wild girls that are uncontrollable to deal with.

"Susan, remember you are a beautiful woman; I've seen many of the men in the castle always steal a glimpse of you – I can see why the Gods have blessed your family with two brothers to watch over you. But I've known your husband since birth. His worst weakness out of everything is jealousy. And last night proved his best efforts of not striking at you or me. So for now, I'll consider the kiss as just a wanting experience you always wanted to, and seal the conclusion to myself according to my pleasure of the experience too."

_Pleasure? You were not disgusted by the kiss then. You enjoyed it? You wanted it?_

"I'll remember that, Caspian. But..Huh. I am no beautiful woman. Just a girl, really."

"You may be a girl to the way you think, Susan. But in the eyes of men they see a gorgeous, breathtaking woman, which is one of the reasons why you were arranged to be married under the protection of a husband as quickly as possible."

She bitterly chuckled and lowered her eyes at the dead leaves. Caspian claimed her chin lightly with his fingers and held it up gently for her to look at him.

"What is so funny?"

"I thought you said Erlian's weakness was jealousy. But already you're almost pushing the great possibility for him to lose his temper of complimenting me."

He smiled by the point she made. "Well, what a fool I am. Hmm. But really, Susan, there is a difference between compliments and facts. And my saying of your beauty is no compliment, it is just a fact that I cannot lie to you about."

She neared a step closer, an urge her feet made from his warm words. But disappointment washed over her as his smile disappeared and his warm hand dropped to his side from her chin. She wanted desperately to take his hand and place it back to her chin and for his smile to return. But reality stroke her as a strong arm took her by the waist and lifted her up on the back of a horse.

"There you are," Erlian whispered, his short beard scratching her skin as he kissed her cheek, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Susan was just showing me a little trick with the bow, cousin. I didn't mean to keep her here from you."

"It's quite alright, cousin. My, I didn't know my dear wife has an excellent hand in such a weapon."

Erlian squeezed her tight and kept his eyes straight at Caspian as if giving him the message to have him look at them. The dark dangerousness of his eyes darted straight at Caspian that forced him to realize Erlian wants him to leave.

"The hunt is soon to be started. My horse is not patched. Excuse me?"

Susan sadly nodded and watched him walk pass the horse she's on.

"Now that we have your little friend out of the way, where were we?"

His eager hands rubbed up and down with a hard pressure from the very curves of her body. Susan elbowed him in the chest angrily for him to stop, and lowered herself carefully down from the horse. Erlian climbed down the horse as well, holding onto the reins in a firm grip.

"What was that for?"

"What? What did I do?"

"You know what you did. I'm your wife, Erlian. Not a reminder that you actually have a woman who's off limits. Caspian was a perfect gentleman and your cousin. You didn't need to do that."

"I did what any husband would do. You are not single, Susan. You belong to me, under my protection and my name."

"I don't ne – "

Erlian released the horse and immediately grabbed her by the throat, backing her away until her back hit the solid trunk of a tree. He trapped her by pressing his body against hers. She gasped for air, feeling deep pain in her throat for his hands are making painful pressure from the pearls that are digging deeper into her skin. Helplessly she took his wrists with weak hands.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that ever again. You are nothing but a weak, stupid girl who could have died if I refused to marry you."

"Er-Erlian."

"And don't call me by my name! I am to be your future king. I was kind enough to be gentle with you but now you need the better taste of authority. For now on, you will address me as 'husband' or 'Your Grace'. If you ever call me by my name or speak against me of whatever I do the idea of strangling won't be tolerated, Susan, you'll suffer a lot more pain. One thing I love of torture is the desperate tears of a woman."

Teardrops fell down her cheeks as her face almost grew blue and purple from the blocking of her circulations. Erlian snarled and enjoyed the very looks of her suffering. After giving a final tight grip to her neck, he released it and stepped back that resulted to Susan collapsing to her knees. She dug her hands to the earth and grabbed a handful of the dirt and dead leaves as she breathed in heavily for air, and coughed harshly until the natural colors of her face returned.

"Get up. Now."

Susan did not do it right away. But did after taking another breath of air. This is far from what she expected, first the threat of the lives of the Narnians and her family forced her to obey. But now the new threat is her husband's fresh wrath.

"Brush the dirt from you dress."

With shaken hands she brushed the dust-like dirt off the lower part of her dress. Then composed herself to stand upright, looking ahead to avoid Erlian's eyes.

"Kiss me."

Susan wiped her tears away and stepped forward to her husband. As she did, she stood in her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once her toes lowered for her heels to touch the ground, Erlian raised his hand and slapped her hard on the cheek that made her neck almost crack.

"You call that a kiss, you stupid girl. I said _kiss_ me."

She placed a hand on her cheek and massaged it by soothing in a smooth circular motion. Erlian stood their impatiently. She dropped her hand from her cheek once she saw him remove his glove to give her another slap on the face. Again she neared her husband once more and gave him the kiss he called for, a touch on the lips. As her lips touched lightly on his, he crushed his lips a lot harder by quickly pressing her lower back with both his hands. Her eyes widened as his lips moved with hers, the unpleasant exploration he made with his tongue and breath made the pit of her stomach to want to flush out the breakfast she ate back at the palace. Thankfully, he released her mouth in time and she breathed in deeply again, forgetting to breathe with her nose during the process.

"That's just me kissing you. You're no woman, Susan. How do you expect me to wait so long for our special night when you can't even push yourself to fuck a man? If you can't give me a simple kiss that compares to what I gave you, then there's no doubt you know the mastering art of the business in the bed."

"It is not a subject for girls – "

He silenced her with another slap on the face. She involuntarily placed a hand on the cheek he hurt with his strong hand, and licked her lips that painted them accidentally with her blood.

"Don't speak when I'm not talking, I did not give you my permission," he snarled as she tried to aid the small injury from her tongue. "Your mother raised you as a nun. Any whore from the street can humiliate you of your inexperience with men."

"And any whore that catches your eye can do the same to you too," she raised her tearful eyes bravely. "Husband." The word slipped from her mouth without the use of a single movement of a muscle, or expression.

Her eyes closed, ready for the next hit on her face from his strong hand. But instead she received no such kind. She opened her eyes again, looking at Erlian darkly with a powerful resentment that prevented Erlian to push himself to smirk or chuckle lightly.

"I will not hit you for now. I can't afford for my lovely wife to have her face ruined; I want all these men here to see you. But when we return you will receive your punishment the way I see fit. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly, _Your Grace_."

Some of the council members watched them from afar. Erlian forced a smile and improvised a way to show them all is well. He thrust his arm around Susan's waist and pushed her to walk forward. He took her shaken hand and gave it a kiss.

"Don't say anything. When I take you back to the tent, kiss me goodbye and go inside. I expect you to stay there until I return."

"Yes, husband." She responded with a dull tongue, the very center of it still marked from her teeth mark and bleeding.

When they reached to her tent, she did as he said. Yet when she kissed him it was more of a slight touch on the lips, the very thing of his lips treated like a flaming fire.

Caspian, who stood by his patched horse, watched her. His eyes followed every movement as Erlian grabbed Susan not too gently by the chin and crushed his lips harder against hers. Caspian's dark eyebrows closed that made his eyes look undesirably angry for he can tell that something is deeply wrong. Susan wears no smile on her face or even looks as if the whole action is by force.

Erlian finally released Susan's chin after giving her a last hard press on her lips. But as she fell back on her heels, her fingers tracing her wet lips, her eyes somehow met Caspian's. His eyebrows finally loosened but before deciding to look away, she gave him a look, a pitiful look that can only be compared with a desperate orphan looking up at a well fed traveler passing by from an unfamiliar village.

He mouthed the words 'what happened?' in mute. Susan only shook her head and responded once Erlian walked away by muting the few words 'it's nothing'.

But as she returned back inside, she never felt so suffocated in her life.

Time seems more precious to her each and every day. Every minute that passes a Narnian cries out for freedom; a drop of sweat falls down from their poor skins and fur. Every minute that painfully goes by her siblings worry over her well being and their resentment increases for a taste of revenge against the Telmarines. And now..Every minute, every second, every moment she fears for the worst what plans she has to arrange to save the ones she love while facing the man she hates at the same time.

Kat and Jane tried to comfort her and even worked hard to win a smile from Susan. But instead, Susan could not bear to do so and only assure them she is well. The two stopped putting much effort and instead remained inside to keep her company.

In truth, Susan wants nothing but to be left alone. There is too much to go through the impossible just to achieve her accomplishment – she needs to be the strong ruler, not the weakling. That means she needs to go through being the playful toy for her husband and the caged bird for Miraz who still holds her family as a threat. It is a complicated, selfish experience to be where she is. She carries no knowledge of how the Narnians are going through or her siblings. Yet they still suffer as much as she is. So is it wrong for her to crave a quick end to all this by the short decision of death? Is it so wrong to end her life to live in peace, after all, all this was her fault for ever agreeing with White With in the first place?

Everything is so different from what originally happened. The surviving Narnians should be preparing for battle with Caspian and her siblings. But instead they are imprisoned and Caspian has no memory of the alliance he bonded with her people..or with her.

~ The men returned from their hunt in victory. They have caught a heavy deal of fresh, bloody meat. Over ten male servants tended to them to carry them away for the fresh killing to be cooked.

The table was already arranged with all its usual before their arrival – fine silver and refreshments to fill their stomachs to kick in for an appetite.

The peasants even arrived. But their tables are placed far off from the council and the royal guests. Yet they did not complain when food and wine were served to them.

Kat and Jane informed Susan of her husband's return, so she sadly got out of the tent to meet her husband. Erlian's horse galloped toward her once Erlian spotted her. As his horse neared where she stood, he folded his back and leaned his face forward.

Susan's eyes bored into his, her thin mouth plain with no smile and her eyes dull with no emotion. Erlian's gloved hand took her by the shoulder and pulled her forward. His face his dripped with sweat that makes his half tan skin almost glow. He gave her a smile, the curve of his mouth that makes her heart scream.

"I've returned, my love."

"I'm relieved you've returned safely, Your Grace. I was worried for your safety ever since you left," she replied so robotically it's almost like she rehearsed the words over and over again in her head.

_Worried my ass. You couldn't return with a broken arm or at a least finger._

"Nothing can go pass me. There's no need to worry. Besides the dull lessons of maps and books, I'm an excellent hunter." He leant closer and crushed his damp lips to hers.

She winced from the unpleasant taste of salt and animals blood from his mouth. When he released her mouth, she composed her expression and watched him gallop away. She turned around and returned back to the tent once he was out of sight. Kat and Jane already pulled out another dress for her to wear – something Erlian would like to see her in.

She first wiped the dirtiness of her mouth with her sleeve and walked up to the girls. She stood still and allowed her two friends to change her into the dress without removing the heavy pearl necklace that is still snaked around her bruised neck.

~ Everyone on the table ate their fill of the fresh kill the men successfully caught. Susan paid more attention of covering her trembling body with her arms. Erlian did not want her body covered despite her obvious trembling and silent rattling of her teeth. The dress he wanted to see her in highly disapproving that even a mother would refuse to see her daughter in. From the top is well covered in a fine sapphire blue with a shear uniquely patterned sleeves, however the skirt of it that starts from below her bosoms is a lightly weighed, thin fabric that has a thigh length cut from the side.

Most of the dresses that are like this easily results to Erlian falling heads over heels. But his main attention are her legs, for they seemed to be the perfect place where he can touch during meal times without anyone noticing..Well, all except her.

Erlian heartily took another slice of the meat of a deer and put it into his mouth. As he chewed thoroughly on the fine meat, his eyes turned to his wife. Once the meat rightfully slid down to the insides of his throat, his eyes rolled down to her exposed legs as he took a sip of his wine to wash the piece of meat to slide down easily. When he placed his goblet down, he looked away and casually looked around his surroundings as one of his hand slipped under the table and went into the entrance of the thigh length cut of Susan's dress.

She jumped by the touch of his warm hand on her cold, trembling thigh. The light grip she made on her silverware loosened and the silver tool fell in a clattering thump on her plate. She uncomfortably slipped both her hands underneath the table and grabbed Erlian's wrist. She tried to pull it off her, but not too hard in order to prevent causing a scene.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"What does it look like?" He squeezed the side of her thigh, making it pink. "You're so soft. Too tender."

"Behave yourself. Look around you. All these men are the ones who are keeping the weights off your shoulders. What do you think they'll think of you when they see you like this, husband. You're no longer a boy but a man, so why won't you start acting like one instead of that naïve amateur who spends his days in all those brothels."

Susan forced her eyes to remain brave, to keep it up right at his eyes. But the worst to come, as she feared, came true as she feared. His nails dug deep into her skin and his grip tightened to the point it made her almost whimper. But suddenly, he loosened his grip and snatched her hand in a quick move. She looked at him confused as he stood up and forced her to stand as well.

"My people, it appears my wife is so anxious to know the surprise I kept from her. The servants are almost finished with my excellent kill. But I am too impatient to show my wife her gift. Fortuantely the one piece that has been finished is the head."

Two male servants walked up to the center, carrying a silver platter that covered in a tall, smooth silver cover.

Erlian released Susan's hand and threw his arm around her shoulders. Susan's eyes examined the silver platter; her mind full of curiosity to know what could possibly be in there. He laid a kiss on her temple and rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," he whispered that's audible for her to hear. He extended his arm out that signaled one of the servant boys to remove the silver cover.

All the men of the council and the peasants applauded and cheered. Caspian, who has been seated on the same table as Susan, did not clap. His eyes wandered at Susan and he immediately suddenly stood from his chair.

In Erlian's arms is a tearful Susan. She stared at the kill her husband caught with such concerning agony. Her knees buckled in weakness and the trembling that shivered in her body worsened her proper balance. But Erlian held onto her firmly, pressing his cheek hard on her head for her to not look away.

On the silver platter the male servants carried out is the head of a glorious lion. A lion that only Susan can recognize in that very place. Aslan.

**_Duhn. Duhn. Duhn. Oh shocker, I know. Tell me what you think of this. Love it? Hate it? Just review so I can know._**


	7. Chapter 7

Susan clenched her stomach as Erlian finally released her. He laughed once he sat back down. She wiped the tears away from her eyes for she can see her reaction caused an unwanted scene; many of the commoners stared at her other than their food and also Caspian too could not leave his eyes off her.

"Sit, wife. The lion is about to be served to our fellow guests. As my wife, show the courtesy to sit down and taste the kill your own husband caught."

She breathed hard that made her bosoms heave as she swallowed her tears as hard she can manage. Her hand released from her stomach. With little strength she has left, she turned her heels to face her husband but avoided her eyes away from his.

"Forgive me, husband..I'm afraid I have no appetite. If I see the presence of m-meat right now, I will displease you with a sickening temptation to relief myself. My stomach feels unwell and must not be fed no more. I'd like to be excused to our tent, husband. An early rest will do me good for tomorrow morning."

"The night is still young, Susan. Tis rude to excuse yourself far so early in an event like this."

"I told you.._Your Grace_. I am not good company right now. I need rest."

A smile slowly curved on his dangerous mouth. It shouts out the beautiful victory that he has conquered by destroying the one hope that Susan and, of course, her fellow family and people had depended on for freedom. He extended his arm out and thrust it around her waist. Her teeth clenched tightly as he pulled her body closer to the point his cheek touched her hip.

"If your condition is that serious, then by all means, return to our tent. But I have worked so hard to kill that damn lion, I would hate you to miss the very taste of it."

"Erlian." She quietly hissed.

He tightened his grasp on her waist that made her even more angry. She wanted to break free. But all she could do is stand still and accept her husband's actions.

"One bite. Then you could return."

"..No."

He snapped his fingers that signaled one of the male servants to attend to him. The servant speed walked toward the table where Erlian is sitting with a neatly sliced meat from the very flesh of Aslan. He lowered his head as he placed the plate on the table. Erlian signaled him to leave with a nod of his head. As the servant left, Erlian grabbed his silverware, Susan watched his every move in horror, he pierced the sharp ends of the fork on to a slice of the meat. Before he lifted his arm to feed his wife the piece of meat, Susan turned her head.

"Look at me, wife."

"Drop your fork, damn it."

"I won't. Turn your head back around and taste it."

Susan did not respond. At that point, Erlian pushed his chair out and in a quick move, he pulled Susan down until she landed straight on his lap.

_You son-of-a-bitch._

The piece of meat on the fork is now close to her own lips. She closed her lips tightly and dodged as Erlian tried to shove it into her mouth. He laughed wickedly to show everyone this is all a joke, a simple play time between husband and wife. But it did not fool anyone for Susan's tears and struggle to be free from him made his so-called playful efforts useless.

Caspian gripped onto the fabric of the tablecloth. His eyes remained straight ahead at the pitiful Susan. He knows very well of her distress and unhealthy astonishment. But with Erlian, no one, not even himself, could stop him. At the hunt, Caspian knew his cousin will create an excellent cruel recipe for disaster the minute Erlian suddenly showed up with a bloody lion's head on his hand – grabbing it by the roots of its golden hair.

Erlian realized now the attention he and Susan has created. So he stopped. Susan relaxed a bit but refused to leave her lips loosen.

"Susan," he whispered, pressing his cheek against her own. "Look around you. You see these fucking people, they will be your life and torture for the very last days of your living years. You appear to have embraced disobedience toward me I cannot tolerate that, despite the fact you are legally my own wife, there's always a clever chance to embrace a proper change instead."

"I am no toy that you can ru- "

Erlian took a handful grip of the skin of her side close to her rib-cage that made her wince in pain. He squeezed it hard and slowly released it after a long moment.

"Don't speak when I'm talking. Have you already forgotten that lesson? Tsk tsk. My dear Susan, your punishment will most definitely be more brutal than you expected now."

"No.."

"Shut up..Open your fucking mouth and chew on this glorifying shit you once bowed down to."

"No. I won't do it."

"You just love breaking rules, don't you, Susan? Alright. Don't eat it. But your refusal will cost you a life. Maybe your brother or that rebellious little sister of yours."

_No. Not them. You can't touch them. Don't you dare..._

"I've seen your sister, only the face, of course. It was at the garden at the household your siblings were recovering in. When I had you in my arms, she saw me. She looked at me straight in the eyes and raised a dagger, or a sword, I think, closer for me to see. A nosy child she is. She was hiding behind a few bushes the whole time. But just the way she looked at me, I never seen such determination and anger from a youth like that."

"You can't touch my family. Your father promised me their next future all depends on my decision."

"I am not breaking my father's promise, love. Because, technically, I did give you a decision. Either do everything I say, or disobey me and allow your families to be finished by my command. Isn't that generous enough?"

Her trembling hands grabbed the fork from his hand. He kissed her cheek and whispered harsh encouraging words for her to consume the flesh of her king, her friend. Slowly she inched the fork closer to her mouth, her closed lips shaking. At last as the meat now neared close enough, the only thing she has to do now is remove it from the spikes of the silver tool with her mouth.

"What are you waiting for, wife? Eat it. Now. Before I change my mind of excusing you early to our tent."

Susan's eyes closed. With painful effort, she forced her shaking mouth to open. Hot tears burned her cheeks as the meat got into her mouth. Erlian rewarded her with several kisses on her neck as she chewed on the meat. But she only felt more sick from the taste as he pulled her closer to his torso.

"Well done. See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

She could not swallow the meat. She just could not. But Erlian refused to release her, giving her the firm message that she will not be released if she does not swallow it right before his eyes. After a painful effort of chewing on the meat, she opened her eyes as her throat started the process of sliding the meat down to the entrance of the pit of her stomach.

Erlian kissed her straight on the mouth that felt like burning coal marking a pig's flesh. She winced and opened her eyes wide as his hands groped her breast, squeezing each one tightly in pleasure. She moaned from the pain that misunderstood everyone that she's satisfied with her husband's intimate actions. But in reality, she wanted to scream and breathe rightfully with her mouth instead of her clogged nose from crying so much.

Caspian's grip on the table cloth loosened. A small, yet effective pain hit him in the heart. Caspian is not one who chooses the idea of abusing the power he inherited by birth, or embrace the sensational feeling of being above everyone else. But on the other hand, he is heartbroken to see another woman, a victim, to feel something and enjoy the company of a man like Erlian who appreciated his title and power too much for a human. He has seen what his cousin is capable of and Erlian's desires are clearly incompatible with his own. Just like what had happened to Clara. Caspian could only feel worry for Susan's life that can be most likely eliminated by his cousin's hands.

Erlian's mouth released Susan's at last, leaving hers red and wet. She breathed in a gush of air at that point. But she almost jumped as he crushed his lips against hers again, biting on her lower lip hard, after another quick kiss.

"I wish to be excused now..husband."

His hands gave a final squeeze on each of her breasts before letting her go. She practically ran once she was set free, lifting her skirt to her ankles. When she reached inside the tent, she felt a little relieved that her two servants are not in inside.

Quickly, she searched for the spittoon. Underneath the hammock sits the golden spittoon. She grabbed it, and kneeled before it. She laid her hands on the center of her stomach and pushed with much pressure as she hovered closer to the mouth of the spittoon. Nothing happened. She tried again, only squeezing her stomach harder for it to flatten till the process reached to success. Her head lowered closer to the mouth of the spittoon, she coughed hard to the point her plumped veins appeared on her neck. With much effort she continued, and at last, she vomited. She closed her eyes from the unpleasant sight.

After a long moment, she finished. She opened her eyes only to look down at the mouth of the spittoon, exposing a great deal of an unpleasant color of orange from the puke and..blood. Susan smeared her fingertips on her chin and lifted them up to her eyes to still. They're dripping with blood.

She wiped her hands with her skirt and wiped her mouth.

The cheers and loud conversations from outside deafened her ears. She kicked the spittoon over and closed her legs closer to her chest as she embraced them with her arms. Her forehead rested on her knees as she tried her very best to mediate.

_Aslan is now gone..What have I done? Just why did I had to make that stupid deal with Jadis? This would have never happened if I made that decision._

She screamed with her teeth gritted tightly together. Madly she rocked back and forth as her voice silenced. Truly there is no way out of this now. For whatever hope lies to Narnia is only a peaceful death.

_It's over. What is the point of living? With Aslan gone, Narnia is officially in doom. _

Her harsh rocking softened to a slow movement. She breathed in deeply, remembering the delicious taste of the generous air God has offered with no cost or a bargain. Then, as she breathed in enough, she held in her breath, closing the use of her mouth and her nostrils.

_Dying sounds fair and just. I'm tired of being their toy. And I do not want any of us to be toyed by them no more. Our lives, including mine, are already at stake. So why bother to keep them living? Why not stop? It's still not too late to give up now. After all, torture is a long punishment. I have failed to save Narnia. I even failed to keep my family safe. As once a promised queen and a trusted sibling, death seems to be my only reward for my failure._

Two hands grabbed Susan's arms that forced her rocking to stop. Then a voice called as those hands pulled her onto the stranger's lap.

"Susan? Susan, what's the matter?"

She released her effort of holding her breath and breathed in heavily. Her face that's almost blue now recovered slowly to its original, natural color.

"C-Caspian. What are you doing here?"

He looked down at the blood stains on her skirt and then at her ill body. She shook her head after catching his obvious emotions of concern and appalled shock.

"Susan, why is there blood on your dress?"

"Don't worry, I'm not wounded. I..I just didn't feel too well. I'm sorry it smells terrible in here. I just made a disgusting mess on the rug."

He nodded. His eyes wandered off to a specific spot on the rug, a small pool of Susan's puke still pouring bits of digested food from the mouth of the spittoon she knocked over. His attention returned back to her pale, damp face. She closed her eyes as he touched her cheek.

"You don't look too well."

"I'm fine. You..You shouldn't be here. My husband will be mad if he find out you're alone with me. Just leave me be, alright? I need to be alone. And the last thing I need is to hear another of Erlian's lectures."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You must."

She pulled away from him and tried to crawl away from his grasp. But he was too strong.

"Susan, I cannot bear to see you like this. I know how Erlian is, Susan. You don't have to put on a brave face for me. It's obvious of how he mistreats you."

"He's my husband. It doesn't bloody matter if he hits me or threatens me or even force me that he has a right to have me on his own bed. Because you know why? No one gives a damn about what could happen to me."

"I care," he responded in a firm tone.

Susan has battled for survival in the Telmarine palace for awhile. The mistreatments she receives and the unbreakable imprisonment she must embrace has always suffocated her. But never has she, in a long while, heard such comforting words that came from a true, trusted person.

Her eyes glued to his. The determination he carries, however, frightens her for she fears his involvement with her – anyone that'll help her only has one future, a short walk to the block.

"You can't care about me, Caspian."

"Susan."

"No, Caspian. Please, you can't. I-I've been too st-stupid of not thinking things more carefully. Whatever I do or whoever I'm with affects the future of my family."

"I can still help."

"You have no idea of how much you mean to me and to the Narnians. You may not know at all...But..But I need you to hate me, abhor my presence, and side with Erlian."

"I will never do that. Susan, I –"

She laid a finger on his lips, silencing him. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me. The closer you are with me the more dangerous your life becomes..You've been by far the most kindest person of all, Caspian. But you must stop being like that for me. Remember, I am the enemy. And you are a Telmarine. That'll never change."

"It doesn't matter." He took her hand from his mouth, lightly squeezing it in his grasp. "Regardless of who we are or which side we are born to, I am still going to help you. I swear it, I will protect you."

"Please, Caspian you can't. You said it yourself, Erlian's greatest weakness is jealousy. Isn't it obvious of what he'll do to both of us if he finds out you are helping me? Your support will be mistaken by false feelings you carry for me, which anyone, even the council, will believe is true."

"False feelings? What if they don't have to be a complete lie but the truth?"

The pain in her throat throbbed like a heartbeat. It didn't bother her much but only on what he said. She blinked a few times, thinking over and over if she heard him say something completely different. But no matter how many times she thought it over in her head, the longer the silence stretched in the very room.

"I beg your pardon? I think a difficulty of hearing is a side effect if you vomit too harshly."

"I'm sure there are a few side effects after a short bleeding from the throat. But I assure you, your ears are just fine."

She gulped hard that made her wince from the sharp blade-like pain from her throat. "Caspian, you're not serious are you?..Y-You hardly know me."

"A man doesn't need a year or two to firmly realize the woman he has feelings for. I agree that my feelings may not be strong to love, more like care. But over the following month I couldn't stop myself from feeling this strange desire to protect you, to be near you."

Disappointment hit her straight in the heart that swept away her hopes of a new future according to his confession. "Caspian, that is not close to love, you are right. Instead, it is something called pity. You are far different from the rest of the Telmarines here. You let your heart feel something like a real human being. But that emotion you feel is nothing close to love, or a liking."

"I know it is not love. But it is an obvious mystery. Because whenever I see you, I feel a little flutter in my heart, right here." He guided her hand to the center of his chest, holding it there. "When Erlian is not present, I enjoy the freedom to smile and look at to your eyes without him interrupting us and taking you away from me. My heart raises whenever you smile, almost the beat resembles the beating of a drum. Can you feel it?"

She nodded. Her mouth fell dry and her hand that rested on his chest trembled. She can't help herself to feel this anxious yet exciting feeling. After all, for a young girl who has rejected a few single boys during her years in high school it is not surprising that she cannot be strong enough to be near a boy finally like this for the first time, not to mention touching his own warm chest.

"You're right on many things. One, the danger of Narnians and your family. Two, your own life if you walk away from being this '_foreign puppet'_. And lastly three, I could get myself in grave danger by just being near you. However, there is a way for all those problems to resolve by one solution."

"And what is that?"

"_I_ have to be king of this land."

* * *

~ "Erlian needs just a little charm from you that way he can take you to where the Narnians are." He smoothed a lock of hair gently with his finger that made Susan blush. "Keep your hair down when you play the game. He likes girls with long hair."

"I'll keep in mind of that. But do you really think he'll take me there."

"Erlian loves torture. How could he resist the option to torment you by making you witness that devilish place? Your people needs to see you are alive first. The next plan is to get them out. A war is no war with no army after all." He dropped his hand back to his side and claimed one of her hands. "But be careful. This deception must go absolutely perfectly. One mistake, then you're through. It would be unbearable to have him hurt you again, Susan."

"Thank you, Caspian."

"I should be thanking you for your courage in this involvement. Until then. Just rest for now. I'll have your servants return to clean the mess."

She nodded.

He lifted her hand to his lips and planted a long kiss on her knuckles before releasing it. She gave him a tired smile as he left.

_Maybe the future might end the same way. Only resolved differently._

She turned around to head to her hammock. The entrance of the tent suddenly opened again. Susan smiled, guessing its Caspian.

"Back so soon, Ca- "

A large hand covered her mouth and held her body firmly with a long, muscular arm. The person is not Caspian, but is a man and an intruder. He wears a brown cloak that covers his body from his foot to his shoulders, and a hood covered over his head; its shadow darkening his face but a sight of his long beard is shown.

Susan's heart almost burst from this immediate capture. She screamed through his hand that's blocking her mouth but her senses dulled from a peculiar smell from the palm of the man's hand. Her eyes blurred and her muscles hit to the point of being paralyzed as the man carried her up in his arms and rushed out of the tent.

_**Apologies for the delay. But I hope you enjoy this. And try to guess who this mysterious kidnapper could be.**_

_**Review if you hate it or love it! See ya :)**_


End file.
